Simplemente mío
by Suika-Chan
Summary: Una serie de sucesos repentinos llevan apareciendo desde que Mizuki comenzó a trabajar por las noches, durantes sus vacaciones. La incertidumbre invade a Usagi ante la impotencia…“- Mizuki es simplemente mío -”…
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos es un saludo convencional que utilizaba en otras secciones así que probaré esta vez un como están? xDDD Esta es mi primera vez en esta sección, si, una vez entré (hace un año) y había solo un fic (creo __que era un Nowaki x Hiroki) pero como soy cargosa, terca y ociosa (además de amante ferviente de esta serie n_n) no pude detener mis ansias de escritora frustrada y dejar de publicar esta historia que rondaba desde hace años en mi cabeza (me refiero al tema, me prometí hacer una historia así algún día)._

_Aún no he leído ningún fic de junjou romantica y personalmente prefiero hacerlo antes de publicar pero el tiempo está jugando en mi contra y me obliga a escribir cualquier cosa (perdonen si realmente termina siendo solo eso) así que, ya sin aburrirlos más, he aquí el fic. Traten de disfrutarlo._

**Título:** "Simplemente mío"

**Género:** Amor, acción, drama, suspenso

**Advertencia: **Lemon. Posible OCC _(trato de seguir sus personalidades lo mejor que puedo pero se me está complicando)_

**Parejas:** (Por ahora)Usagi x Mizaki. _Conforme avance la trama aparecerán los demás_

**Resumen de la historia:** Una serie de sucesos repentinos llevan apareciendo desde que Mizuki comenzó a trabajar por las noches, durantes sus vacaciones. La incertidumbre invade a Usagi ante la impotencia…"- Mizuki es simplemente mío -"…

**Comentarios: **Primeros capítulos lentos y suaves, luego irá aumentando el ritmo y las acciones.

Capítulo 1 "Cuando la historia comienza a escribirse"

12 y 57 marca el reloj del auto y el maldito semáforo aún no cambia.

- Vamos… - se escucha un murmullo mientras un tembloroso pie amenaza con pisar el acelerador para así regresar a casa donde lo espera su pequeño que sabe aún permanece despierto porque a pesar de tener 19 años, estudiar en la universidad y ser independiente; no puede comer, beber y menos dormir sin su compañía. Una orgullosa sonrisa se vislumbra en su rostro cansado por la ardua jornada, su pequeño, aquél que día a día le da alegrías, lo divierte y de vez en cuando también lo enoja. Aquél muchacho que llegó sin aviso cuando él perseguía lo que sería el "amor de su vida". Su sonrisa se acentúa más en su rostro, cerrando los ojos suavemente tratando de recordar las finas facciones del muchacho que tanto ama ¿Qué era eso, una nueva especie de fetiche? Pues lo parecía, porque de solo pensarlo comenzaba a excitarse. Cuando llegase a casa le haría el amor, está seguro, y ante este pensamiento su sonrisa de ensancha una vez más.

- Vamos… - repite volviendo abruptamente a la realidad, está a tan pocas cuadras de su departamento y faltan escasos minutos para volver a verlo que se siente impaciente. Dos semanas han pasado desde que se despidió de él en el aeropuerto antes de partir rumbo a Inglaterra, donde publicaría su primer libro. Y aunque se había arrepentido varias veces por dejarlo solo en Japón, sabía que era necesario porque comenzaban las vacaciones, lo que significaría que Mizaki buscaría un empleo lo cual era importante para el muchacho.

12 y 58

- ¡Vamos…! – replica suavemente y por fin la bendita luz cambia. Sin más, pisa el acelerador y tarareando una feliz canción de amor gira en la esquina del parque para seguir la recta que lo llevaría a su hogar, dulce hogar ¿Desde cuándo era un romántico sin sentido? Oh si, desde que vivía con Mizaki, casi lo olvidaba, y ríe despacio por sus extraños pensamientos.

-*-

- Estoy en casa – dice Usagi tras abrir la puerta con cuidado, ya es media noche. Su departamento permanece en penumbras pero es normal por las horas que son. Se quita el abrigo con cuidado, ¡Afuera sí que hace frío!, y enciende las luces de la sala para no tropezar en su camino. Tal y como lo imaginaba, sobre el sillón está Mizaki, su pequeño, dormido con un puesto antifaz para que no le moleste la luz, y balbucea cosas igual que un bebé, aunque se mueve inquieto. Se acerca a él y nota que sus brazos permanecen sobre su cabeza, extendidos, y su playera algo alzada. Hace mucho frío así que se la acomoda, ya se burlaría de él si amanecía con un resfriado, eso le iba a pasar por descuidado. Lo mejor era llevarlo a la habitación, quizás despertase en el camino y así saciaría sus ganas de tomarlo. Sí, lo deseaba, y si no despertaba, lo despertaría con un buen método que sabía era eficiente siempre: ataque de besos y toques en zonas que sólo él tenía permiso de explorar.

Pero antes, un buen vaso de jugo de naranja, el que tanto le gustaba.

Con pasos lentos, se dirige a la cocina en la habitación continua mientras se quita la bufanda crema que tanto quiere. La deja regada en el camino cuando el sonido de una botella rompiéndose se oye en toda la casa.

Avanza lentamente. La cocina está a oscuras y apenas puede diferenciar entre las sombras lo que sea que esté adentro. Armándose de valor, corre un poco para encender la luz, no lo logra, se queda quieto al distinguir una gran figura moviéndose a gran velocidad ¿Qué demonios es eso? Por el tamaño parece humano; sin embargo, si trata de huir no lo conseguirá puesto que él está en la puerta y la otra lo lleva al pasadizo del balcón. ¡Balcón! Mierda, ¡Ni crea que lo dejará escapar!

- ¡Espera! – replica más que intentando que lo obedezca, para intimidarlo. La cosa se detiene y, virando violentamente, tira las ollas y sartenes que antes estaban sobre la estufa. Mierda, ni crea que lo vencerá. Perseguirlo es poco eficiente, así que sale rumbo al pasadizo del balcón y lo ve, es una persona, está seguro, pero no le puede ver la cara porque está de espaldas. Hay una maseta al final del corredor, la cual es lanzada con ira hacia Akihito que apenas logra protegerse alzando los brazos. Un segundo ruido retumba en su hogar y una suave voz soñolienta emerge.

- ¿Usagi? – pregunta la suave voz creyendo mirando aturdido a su alrededor.

- Sí Mizaki, enseguida voy – responde tratando de sonar tranquilo, odia entrometer a su amante en asuntos que no le conciernen. Amante… eso son, al menos eso parecen, viven juntos, pasean juntos, tienen sexo obviamente juntos, son amantes ¡Pero no es momento para pensar en eso! Vuelve a mirar hacia el balcón pero no hay nada, salvo las cortinas volando porque el desgraciado intruso abrió la puerta y huyó. Al menos están a salvo, lo que se haya robado ya lo repondría.

- ¿U… sagi? – pregunta un muchacho de marrones cabellos ya parado en el pasadizo, perplejo por el escándalo.

- Buenos días Mizaki – responde el escritor tras mirar su reloj. Ya es otro día - ¿Me extrañaste? – agrega con una sonrisa victoriosa, está alegre de verlo.

- Por supuesto que no – responde el susodicho viendo el desorden - ¿Y esto? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Resbalaste? O me dirás que es tu etapa rebelde y que ocurre cada cierto tiempo - continúa con sarcasmo cuando nota el desorden de la cocina – No Usagi, había preparado suficiente comida como para no cocinar mañana ¿Porqué la tiraste? Además yo pedí un jugo ¿No lo recuerdas? De naranja. Por qué tenías que botar también las ollas -

- De qué demonios hablas, yo acabo de llegar -

- Imposible, si yo desperté porque tú… ¡No lo niegues maldito pervertido! ¡TÚ…! -

- ¿Yo qué? -

- ¡Degenerado, lo haces a postas para que te recuerde lo que hacías! Como si no te conociera ¡Luego me obligarás a decir si me gustó o no! ¡Pero no caeré en tu trampa! -

- ¡De qué demonios hablas Mizaki, estás raro! -

- ¡¿Raro yo?! ¡PUES TE RECUERDO QUE EL QUE ME ATACÓ MIENTRAS DORMÍA ERES TÚ! -

- Jamás te ataqué, entré directo a la cocina por jugo de naranja -

- Jugo que YO pedí y que accediste a traerme, ¡No lo niegues! Y eso que pensé que habías regresado amable y… extrañándome -

- Te extrañé, eso no se discute -

- ¡Pero no es excusa para tocarme mientras dormía, aunque no es nada nuevo, teniendo en cuenta los constantes ataques que recibo de tu parte Y HASTA ME TAPASTE LOS OJOS CON ESTO QUE CONSEGUISTE EN EL AVIÓN! – responde el menor enseñándole el antifaz que traía en el cuello, sacándoselo y tirándolo al suelo.

- Mizaki… ¿De qué demonios hablas? Por favor explícame con calma todo -

- No caeré en tu trampa, me iré a dormir -

Usagi está pasmado ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Tocarlo? ¿Taparle los ojos? ¿Su pedido de jugo? No… nada de eso era cierto, ¿Estaba soñando o qué? Pero ¿Y los ruidos? ¿El desorden? ¿Las ollas? ¿La maceta? ¿QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDE?

- Espera Mizaki – intenta hablarle pero… no, la solución era dejar las cosas así por ahora, luego ya lo aclararía, cuando haya más calma – Yo… vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansado – le dice a su pequeño sonriendo tanto como puede, nadie puede enfadarlo, no después de no ver a su amante por dos semanas.

- Eso imaginé – responde el universitario dejando de lado los problemas, ablandando su gesto y sonriendo. También lo extrañaba, y porque no admitirlo, había estado contando los días y las horas.

- Ahora… - dice Akihito acercándose al muchacho aún parado - ¿Dices que te toqué y aún continúas vestido y fuera de la cama? – agrega tomándolo de la cintura y cargándolo de un solo movimiento.

- ¡¡Usagi!! – lo llama el muchacho sonrojándose pero feliz. Por esta vez lo dejaría.

-*-

1 y 12, el golpe sonoro de la puerta azotando contra el marco se oye, dejando ver la pierna extendida del dueño quien, no queriendo romper con el pasional beso que le da a su pareja, está dispuesto a deshacerse de todo aquello que le estorbe. Ya mañana cambiaría la chapa si se rompió.

- U-u… sagi… mght… - se queja Mizaki cuando siente que el mayor de un tirón lo deja sobre la cama. – A-a…mmm… - susurra puesto que ahora el escritor se acomoda sobre su pequeño cuerpo y, tomándolo por las manos, las extiende sobre su cabeza. Está extasiado, lo puede ver en sus ojos ya opacos del placer.

- Te extrañé mucho Mizaki – le dice al oído, conoce al susodicho y sabe que se sonrojará ¡Bingo! Ya lo está. Akihito se ríe por dentro, lo ama. Con una mano, se quita su corbata, es verde, como las pupilas de su amante, le quedaría mejor a él, está seguro, desea verlo elegante y sexy, tiene una idea ¡Se la pondrá! Y, dándole una mirada hambrienta, ata sus manos a la cama para que no se escape.

- ¡Usagi! Sabes que odio hacerlo así… porque yo… -

- Porque tú no puedes tocarme – completa el escritor sentándose sobre sus piernas. El pequeño aún permanece con ropa pero es lindo, está muy sonrojado y sus pupilas se entrecierran. El escritor se desabotona la camisa y sonríe para sí. Una vez listo, se la quita - Prepárate – advierte y toca su entrepierna.

- ¡Usagi… ah! – gime el pequeño ante tan pronta acción. Akihito ríe despacio y nota que su bragueta está baja… esperen… algo está mal… no recuerda haberle bajado la bragueta ¿O sí? Hace un rápido recuento de todo, no, está 100% seguro ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué está así? Oh, lo tiene jajaja la posible explicación. Mizaki es tan lindo.

- No sabía que te masturbabas en el sillón pensando en mí -

- ¡Yo no hago tal cosa! -

- Claro que sí, incluso la olvidaste baja, que lindo eres – le dice el mayor y le da un beso, un largo beso.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Usagi? Si tú… llegaste y… lo hiciste. Yo desperté y ya estaba excitado. Me asustas… ¿No lo recuerdas en serio? -

Akihito se detiene otra vez. De nuevo el mismo cuento. Mira a su acompañante quien lucha por liberarse del agarre pero le es imposible. Se lastimará, lo mejor es soltarlo y hablar, aclarar todo.

- Mizaki – lo llama mientras lo mira a los ojos. Nota el temor en su conviviente, conoce la respuesta y teme por ella – Yo no te hice tales cosas, no te toqué, no te vendé, no te iba a traer nada. Tan solo entré y me dirigí a la cocina, oí un ruido y fui a ver. Nada más -

- No puede ser…. - El menor está asustado y se sonroja – Maldita sea – se dice y baja la mirada.

- Cuéntamelo – le exige el mayor y, ya casi terminando con el nudo, lo libera – Sabes que puedes contármelo, te creeré -

El chico asiente y se aleja un poco, analizando lo que ha vivido en esos últimos 30 minutos cruciales en su vida.

- Salí de la ducha listo para esperarte y decidí inspeccionar que no faltase nada. Noté que se había acabado el jugo de naranja, lo que me pareció extraño porque compré una botella nueva cuando fui en la mañana al supermercado. Salí a la tienda de la avenida por más, sé que amas tomarte un vaso cuando vuelves de tus conferencias así que pensé que sería igual con el viaje. Aproveché y compré pastel de fresa… si… pensaba ofrecértelo y… estaba seguro que no lo probarías y preferirías utilizarlo cuando… tú sabes… con la crema chantilly sobre nuestro… cuerpos - hace una pausa, baja la cabeza ¿Desde cuando era un pervertido? Y la respuesta era obvia, desde que vivía con Usagi. Lo mira y su amante se acerca a abrazarlo.

- Continúa por favor, que hemos dejado otra cosa inconclusa – le dice con tono pícaro. El muchacho asiente.

- En el camino recibí tu mensaje de texto "Estoy en casa", corrí lo más que pude, toqué varias veces y no respondiste. Busqué mis llaves y entré. Todo estaba oscuro, quise prender la luz pero tu hiciste "sh…" y me callaste. Estabas tras de mí, sujetándome los hombros. Yo te llamé "¿Usagi?" y quise voltearme a verte pero no me lo permitiste. En vez de eso, pusiste este antifaz en mi rostro y me besaste, mientras me… -

- ¿Mientas yo qué? -

- M-me… ¡Me tocabas idiota! Por todas partes – Un gran suspiro emergió. El escritor lo abrazó tratando de darle valor – Después me dirigiste al sofá, pregunté "¿Porqué no vamos mejor a la cama?" pero tú permanecías en silencio. Creí que era uno de tus juegos raros, o que escribirías un BL entre un mudo y un chico ¡Ya no lo sé! Y accedí a seguirte. Me empujaste y… levantaste mis brazos, también mi playera, y chupaste arriba y… abajo… desabotonaste el pantalón y lo bajaste apenas. El resto ya lo sabes -

- ¿Yo te la chupé? -

- Quien más sino tú idiota. Pero fue extraño que te hayas detenido -

- Cuéntame un poco más, por favor -

- Bien. Me dejaste en el sillón y te fuiste. Escuché el sonido de la puerta del refrigerador, supongo que estuviste en la cocina. Yo te pedí un vaso de jugo de naranja pero tu volviste a decir "sh…". Entonces me relajé, quedándome inmóvil, imaginando lo que vendría. Fue cuando escuché la puerta, y tu voz diciendo "Estoy en casa". Estaba tan sorprendido que me quise quitar el antifaz, pero la luz entró tan rápido que me cegó unos segundos, me quedé unos minutos más en el sillón recostado. Escuché tus pasos aproximándote, tu queda risa, apenas me tocaste y te fuiste. Estaba confundido, estabas primero dentro y luego fuera. Cuando iba a preguntártelo escuché el ruido, me asusté y me quité el antifaz. Te busqué con la mirada y te vi correr al pasadizo del balcón. Te quise seguir pero algo volvió a sonar. Te llamé, tenía miedo y estabas ahí, parado, solo, mirándome con una tranquila sonrisa ¡No vuelvas a hacer esas cosas! ¡Me preocupé idiota! ¡Pensé que te había sucedido algo! -

- Yo… - intenta decir Usagi pero niega. Esta pasmado y lo mejor es aceptar la culpa – Yo… lo siento mucho Mizaki jajaja, fue como lo dijiste, un momento de rebeldía. Además esa maceta ya era vieja -

- La compraste antes de tu viaje para que no me quedara solo -

- Es lo mismo, ya llegué y ella tenía que partir – vuelve a reír, esta vez su pequeño también lo hace.

- Al final me obligaste a contarte todo. Idiota, nunca cambias – le dice el menor y lo besa. El escritor está sorprendido y le corresponde, echándolo en la cama – Por un momento casi me convences de que no eras tú. Idiota -

- Qué te parece si mejor continuamos con los nuestro - pregunta Usagi y Mizaki se sonroja, asintiendo con un movimiento suave.

Lo vuelve a besar diciéndole una y otra vez que lo ama mientras Mizaki gime de placer.

- En realidad te extrañé, Usagi tonto – aclara el pequeño, rompiendo el beso.

- Lo sabía – agrega el escritor y lo vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos.

-*-

2 y 24 de la mañana y el escritor no puede dormir. Está cansado por todo lo que ha sucedido que, sumado a su largo viaje, sólo quiere permanecer en cama junto a Mizaki pero, no, algo lo inquieta, ese maldito que osó entrar en su casa y tocar a su amante. La sangre le hierve de solo imaginarlo, peor que cuando lo ve con su hermano, y odia ese sentimiento.

Gira a verlo, está plácidamente dormido, su rostro tan tranquilo, murmurando cosas irrelevantes. Sonríe con la idea de tenerlo para él solo, siempre. Y recuerda, tiene que encontrar su celular, lo busca sobre la cama ¿Dónde está? En su pantalón, sí, lo recoge del suelo ¡Ahí lo ve! Lo sujeta con cuidado y, volviendo a verlo, lo revisa, no quiere que Mizaki despierte y crea que desconfía de él pero es necesario. Busca, busca, ¡ya! Mensajes, buzón de entrada y último mensaje recibido. Traga duro y lo lee "Estoy en casa" Como lo había dicho Mizaki. Y, el número que lo manda es… ¿ES ÉL? Imposible, busca su móvil pero está desnudo. Se levanta así y encuentra con la mirada su pantalón. Revisa y nada ¿Dónde quedó el maldito celular? No… lo perdió durante el viaje, quizás en el avión, o en el taxi, o incluso caminando. Estaba tan concentrado en volver que no se preocupó por nada más.

- Maldición… - dice rabiando y apretando los puños con fuerza. Sus nudillos están blancos, está enfadado, el desgraciado tiene su celular.

Esta molesto, pasmado y asustado. Mira a su pequeño dormir y lo llama con cuidado. No responde. Bien, irá a ver a un buen amigo que desde niño ha sabido recomendarle siempre lo mejor. Se viste, se peina y tomando un cigarrillo de su saco, lo enciende en total silencio. No le tomaría mucho tiempo la visita, así que sabía que su amante estaría bien.

-*-

2 y 46 de la mañana, toca la puerta de una gran residencial y buscando su encendedor, saca el último cigarrillo que le queda. Han sido 5 desde que partió de su hogar, está muy nervioso.

Nadie parece salir, vuelve a tocar, ahora más fuerte y siente movimiento dentro de la casa.

- Ya voy, ya voy ¿Quién demonios es a esta hora? – se queja el dueño tan gruñón como siempre. Es bueno saber que está bien.

- Es Akihito Usami – responde y la puerta se abre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – pregunta un chico coetáneo a él, aunque algo más bajito. Viste solo un pantalón y una camisa abierta. Su cabello está alborotado – ¿Tienes idea de que horas son? -

- Casi las 3 – responde mirando su reloj de pulsera - ¿Puedo? – pregunta señalando adentro. Hace frío.

- Si ya estás aquí ni modo ¿Té o café? -

- Una cerveza -

- No tengo cerveza -

- Entonces alcohol, vino, ron o cualquier cosa -

- Te daré agua – dice y se va a la cocina. Está extrañado ¿Qué le sucede a Akihito? Parece algo malo, se ve cansado y preocupado. Ya le preguntará. Regresa junto a su amigo de la infancia y le extiende el vaso. Éste agradece y bebe - ¿Y… a qué debemos esto? -

- Yo… acabo de llegar de viaje -

- Entonces es una visita de bienvenida ¿Qué tal estuvo Estados Unidos? -

- Fui a Inglaterra – aclara el escritor y vuelve a sorber – Llegué a casa y encontré a Mizaki durmiendo en el sofá, expuesto -

- Ah, con que es eso. Dale una pastilla para desinflamar la garganta y otra para el dolor de cabeza. Si amanece con fiebre, ponle paños húmedos en la frente, siempre ayuda -

- Estaba expuesto porque… alguien lo dejó así -

- ¿Crees que sea infidelidad? Tampoco es que ustedes tengan una relación formal, relativamente él es libre aún -

- Él cree que fui yo quien lo dejó así -

- ¿Qué insinúas? -

- Que un desgraciado entró a mi casa y se aprovechó de Mizaki -

- Qué tanto le hizo -

- Parece que solo un servicio en la parte baja, sexo oral -

- Y llegaste a tiempo para que nada más sucediera. Tienes suerte Akihito, esas cosas solo pasan en los mangas y las historias de ficción -

- Lo sé y me da rabia eso -

- ¿Qué hayas llegado a tiempo? -

- No, que algo más pudiese haber ocurrido -

- Tranquilo, llama a la policía y ya está. Cambia las cerraduras y guarda bien las llaves -

- Tiene mi móvil, le mando un mensaje a Mizaki desde mi celular- le extiende el pequeño objeto.

- "Estoy en casa" – lee en voz alta Hiroki – Es extraño, ¿Mizaki lo sabe? -

- No quiero decirle, por eso tampoco puedo llamar a la policía. Si se entera, estará preocupado y no quiero que eso pase. Además que ya debe de haber conseguido trabajo y… no, no quiero interferir en eso -

- ¿Y qué planeas? -

- Por ahora nada, sospecho que fue un ladrón que entró. Mañana haré un inventario para ver que falta, completaré el resto y asunto solucionado –

- Entonces, si todo está decidido, ¿A qué has venido? -

- Por un favor, eres su profesor de literatura, quiero que veas si hay algún sospechoso. De repente nuevos amigos, profesores, gente externa, cualquier cosa estará bien -

- Entonces no crees que haya sido un ladrón -

- Tuvo que haber sabido que estaba de viaje, que volvería hoy, la hora más o menos del vuelo, que vivimos juntos, que somos pareja y que yo tengo su número telefónico. Muchas molestias para un simple ladrón ¿Qué opinas? -

- No he notado ningún comportamiento extraño en la universidad, pero si me lo pides lo haré, lo observaré aunque no prometo nada. Recuerda que soy profesor y tengo un trabajo que realizar -

- Te lo agradezco Hiroki, te recompensaré por esto -

- Claro que sí, y será informándome con todos los detalles de lo que pase. Espero no sea nada grave. Y tú también ten cuidado, si lo analizas con calma, notarás que toda la información que necesitaba era tuya, nada de él. Yo creo que no es a él a quien buscan, puede ser alguien de tu entorno -

Akihito lo piensa y lo toma en cuenta - Lo haré, gracias -

- Y ya vuelve, no lo debes solo -

- Claro que haré eso, siempre es bueno hablar contigo. Y por favor, pediré discreción en el asunto – agrega señalando al pasadizo que dirige a los cuartos.

- Si es por Nowaki descuida, no se lo diré -

El escritor sonríe y agradece una vez más a su amigo. Es tarde, y Hiroki tiene razón, tiempo de regresar a casa. Se levanta y se acomoda el saco.

- Saludos a Nowaki -

- Si, si, si, ya vaya -

Akihito ríe y se dirige a la puerta.

- ¡Espera, quizás esto no sea de ayuda pero…! – Hiroki le extiende un paquete – Mi madre mandó un par de cuadernos que dejaste en mi casa, los que de niño escribías en el claro del bosque que está en la mansión de tu familia. Cree que es importante que los tengas, valen mucho -

- Agradécele y dile que iremos a visitarla pronto – respondo Akihito recibiendo el paquete.

Y ahora si se va, rumbo a casa. Hiroki cierra la puerta tras ver desaparecer tan elegante figura por la entrada y suspira.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunta Nowaki ya despierto, con solo un bóxer negro puesto – Demoraste mucho, comenzaba a preocuparme -

- No es nada, salvo Akihito y sus problemas -

- Entonces olvídate de eso y mejor soluciona esto, ya comienza a doler – le dice el menor y acercándose lo toma de la cintura – Vamos – lo llama mientras le besa el cuello con pasión.

- Qué insistente – se queja Hiroki, lo que enciende más a su pareja. Aún está pensando en su amigo de la infancia, parece grave el problema pero, por ahora disfrutará de la compañía de su amante. Ya mañana pensará en más formas de ayudarlo.

- Volvamos a la cama ya –

- Está bien, sólo porque ya es sábado -

-*-

8 de la mañana y el despertador comienza a sonar. Maldita sea… no ha podido dormir casi nada y todo por culpa del desgraciado que entró anoche a su casa. No quiere moverse, ahí dentro está caliente.

- Usagi… - murmura el pequeño a su lado y bosteza. El escritor se hace el dormido y se tapa con más frazada. Mizaki busca su celular, es el despertador automático que le pone todos los días para ir a clases. No lo encuentra, lo busca con la mirada, ¡Ahí está! Sobre la cómoda. Lo apaga y nota que hay un mensaje.

- Usagi tonto, ¿Pensé que desayunaríamos pastel? -

El escritor se alarma. No otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Mizaki? – pregunta con miedo.

- Pues que más – le muestra su celular. En la pantalla dice "Gracias por el pastel" – Te has vuelto un goloso en Inglaterra, supongo que la pasaste bebiendo té a las 4 y pastel -

Usagi se pone pálido y sale rumbo a la cocina. Sobre la mesa están los restos carcomidos del pastel, pastel que Mizaki había comprado la noche anterior.

- ¿Usagi? – pregunta viendo su expresión preocupada. De de ser la culpa o el empacho - No es para tanto, prepararé huevos -

- ¿Eh? Claro… huevos. Está bien -

_Aquí termina el primer capítulo xDDD espero que les ha gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. La verdad no sé ni como continuará, supongo que la inspiración viene en los momentos críticos porque tengo que estudiar matemáticas y no quiero dejar el computador, he ahí mi gran dilema. Espero me dejen sus comentarios, para saber__ si vale o no la pena seguirlo, y creo que quedó un poco OCC en partes pero trato de manejar los personajes lo mejor que puedo. Por otro lado, no recuerdo si es Mizaki o Mizuki xDDD me parece que Mizaki porque así también se llama un amigo. Sino, me corrigen y asunto arreglado._

_Mil gracias nuevamente y nos estamos leyendo pronto! Ya llega vacaciones, si les gusta lo continuaré en ese periodo xDDD_

_Suerte!_

_Se despide_

_Suika-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí está el 2do capítulo!!_

_Agradezco a los que se tomaron el trabajo de dejar un review, en serio muchas gracias xDDD __Y pido la respectiva disculpa por haber escrito mal los nombres u_u deje de leer el manga hace 4 meses, tendré que retomarla si es necesario. Ya! Sin más preámbulos por favor! See!! No es de los mejores pero los últimos críticos son ustedes._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAA leer!!_

_(La respuesta a los reviews está al final del capítulo)_

**Título:** "Simplemente mío"

**Género:** Amor, acción, drama, suspenso

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Parejas:** (Por ahora)Usagi x Misaki. _Conforme avance la trama aparecerán los demás_

**Resumen de la historia:** Una serie de sucesos repentinos llevan apareciendo desde que Misaki comenzó a trabajar por las noches, durantes sus vacaciones. La incertidumbre invade a Usagi ante la impotencia…"- Misaki es simplemente mío -"…

**Comentarios: **Primeros capítulos lentos y suaves, luego irá aumentando el ritmo y las acciones.

Capítulo 2 "Aroma a rosas blancas"

8 y 39 y casi acababan de desayunar. Sábado en la mañana. Los huevos que Misaki prepara siempre son perfectos, tan… ¿Amarillos?, y deliciosos; sabor casero que siempre quiso probar de pequeño en las mañanas. Y claro, nada mejor que acompañarlos con jugo de naranja que tanto le gusta.

- Deberías tomar más leche – dice Usagi mientras miraba a su amante sentado frente a él en total silencio.

- No me gusta – responde éste levantando su vaso con jugo y terminándolo de un sorbo – Lo tomo porque me obligas -

- Porque Takahiro me lo pidió como condición para que te quedaras ¿O prefieres irte de aquí? -

- Yo nunca dije eso – responde Misaki bajando la mirada, tan tierno como siempre. Akihiko sonríe porque sabe que su pequeño lo ama, aunque no se lo exprese con palabras, y feliz se levanta de la mesa dispuesto a recoger los platos.

- No te molestes, yo lo haré – dice parándose de pronto el menor, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas – Después de todo… ayer no descansaste lo suficiente – agrega sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

- No, no lo hice. Pero no me arrepiento - replica Usagi totalmente orgulloso de él mismo.

- Pues lo harás más tarde o mañana, cuando tengas negras ojeras que lleguen hasta el piso. La gente de la editorial se burlará de ti -

- Pues les contaré la verdad y me admirarán -

- ¡Usagi! – exclama el muchacho soltando un par de platos producto de la ira. Trata de sujetarlos pero le es imposible. El sonido se extiende por toda la casa, y la fina vajilla ya está echa trizas. El escritor se levanta tan rápido como puede, quiere ayudarlo – Yo… lo siento tanto – se disculpa Misaki y trata de juntar los trozos con las manos.

- ¡Alto, te cortarás! – replica Usagi tratando de detenerlo pero es tarde, la sangre brota de uno de sus dedos. Es una herida pequeña pero aún así se tiene que tratar con cuidado – Si que eres medio baka - le dice con tono de burla.

- Y me lo dices tú que no sabes diferenciar entre los vasos de agua caliente y fría. No tienes derecho -

- Sí que la tengo, porque simplemente soy yo, el gran Akihiko Usami. Ahora, espérame aquí sin moverte, iré por el botiquín -

- No es para tanto, además ya dejó de sangrar ¿Ves? – me muestra su dedo que parece curado. El escritor aprovecha y engulle su miembro de un solo bocado, el sabor metálico de la sangre vuelve a aparecer, lo cual disfruta en silencio.

- ¡Espera Usagi! ¡Duele! – intenta reclamar cuando el timbre suena – Están tocando, vamos, suéltame ya -

- Si prometes lamer mi herida cuando la tenga -

- ¿No te la harás a postas, no? - y nuevamente es la puerta la que interrumpe.

- Ya voy – grita el menor y aprovecha un descuido para liberarse de su agresor. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una hermosa corona de rosas blancas, algo grande y aparentemente cara, adornada con lluvia y hojas verdes en la base. Hermosa.

- Buenos días, ¿Es usted Misaki Takahashi-sama? – pregunta el chico de las entregas.

- Así es – responde Usagi adelantándose a cualquier posible respuesta por parte de su conviviente. Abre un poco más la entrada y permanece quieto mirando el arreglo floral mientras Misaki termina de firmar los papeles de entrega. Nada mal. La puerta se vuelve a cerrar y el escritor puede ahora ser tan arrogante como quiera.

- ¿Quién las envía? – casi olvidaba la tan importante pregunta acompañada de una tonada de celos, omitiendo el "¿Porqué?" del cual muere por oír la respuesta.

- Aquí hay una tarjeta – le enseña Misaki. Usagi la toma por la fuerza y la levanta aprovechando su gran talla y pareciendo así el abusivo de las películas. La lee con cuidado: "Mis más sinceras condolencias en este día tan gris. Sopórtalo con valor. Para ti, mi pequeño".

La sangre comienza a hervirle. Rosas… rosas blancas ¿Quién demonios manda rosas blancas a su pequeño? No, la única persona que se le viene a la mente es su molesto hermano pero él hace ya tiempo que los había dejado en paz, casi aceptando su relación. Entonces ¿Su padre? Tampoco, sabía que no le agradaba el muchacho como para mandarle tan ostentoso regalo ¿Y qué hay de su molesta prima? Ella era tan parecida a él que no se metería con el novio de su "querido oni-sama". Entonces la larga lista se resumía a… ¿Takahiro? Imposible, suficientes gastos tenía con mantener a su esposa y pagar la universidad de su hermano como para malgastarlo. Bien, no era nadie conocido de su entorno ¿Y qué hay del entorno desconocido? Ahí se encontraba el sempai de Misaki, ese molesto Sumi ¿Y si seguía enamorado de él? Esa era la única posibilidad, aunque era remota, ya se lo había aclarado antes. Y el número de sospechosos aumenta: CERO.

- Ya déjate de juegos tontos – le grita Misaki arranchándole la tarjeta. La lee con cuidado y queda pasmado – Qué mensaje tan extraño – dice apretando la tarjeta entre sus manos – Es como si fuera… un adorno para un funeral ¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta? – se pregunta.

- Deben haber confundido el envío - pregunta desentendido el escritor.

- Pero estaba a mi nombre, lo dijo el mensajero, es imposible que hayan errores. Y no está firmada… ¿Quién habrá sido? – continúa cuestionándose y sus ojos comienzan a entrecerrarse dolorosamente – Yo creía que… ya no importa – dice en tono seco y se dispone a comenzar con los deberes en la casa. Se aleja.

Usagi se siente desentendido y quiere detener a su conviviente pero no sabe que decirle ¿Por qué esa pronta actitud tan fría? Vuelve a leer la tarjeta, "condolencias" "día gris", todo suena tan negativo… y ¡Bingo! No lo cree, ha olvidado el importante día que se celebra hoy y la razón por la cual regreso presuroso de su viaje. Imposible, nunca le había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, olvidar su aniversario.

- Misaki – lo llama pero su niño no quiere oírlo ¿Y quién no estaría molesto? Habían hablado tanto de lo que harían y lo que no. Y ahora todo saboteado por un don nadie que comienza a complicarles la existencia – Escúchame, yo… – pero nuevamente teme por decir la verdad. No, no puede enterarse – Yo pedí que te trajeran las rosas "Baby romántica" que tanto te gustan. No esto. Ha sido un gravísimo error – comenta tratando de sonar convincente. Se pasa la mano por entre los cabellos, está muy preocupado – Estúpidos… -

- Ya comenzaba a asustarme, quién más sino eres tú mandarías flores hoy – dice Misaki ya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡No lo olvidó! Se siente tan feliz por tener a Usagi de amante – No es que todos nuestros amigos sepan que hoy se celebra nuestro aniversario – ríe - Sería ilógico que lo supieran jajaja –

Ante en inocente comentario del pequeño se encuentra una gran verdad, y Usagi teme por conocerla… ¿Quién es? ¿Porque? Y ¿Porqué a él? – Es una lástima que las rosas no hayan llegado – miente Usagi sacando un cigarro de la solapa, se siente ansioso. Su amante le agradece pero el escritor parece estar en otro lado.

- ¿Usagi? –

- Ah… - está mudo, su mente da mil vueltas – No es nada, creo que… si estoy algo cansado después de todo -

- Lo sabía – le responde Misaki y se le acerca – Vamos a la cama, te acompañaré hasta que te duermas -

El escritor se deja llevar por su pequeño, es mejor zanjar el problema.

- Usagi, ¿De veras crees que fui un error? Se me hace sospechoso – le pregunta Misaki un poco intrigado.

- Tiene que ser eso – le responde debatiendo en su interior por hacer lo correcto. Continuará la mentira – Sospechoso porqué – pregunta.

- Por el mensaje, recuerda que un tiempo estuve trabajando en una florería. Los mensajes se apuntan aparte junto al nombre de la persona. Si el arreglo es el equivocado ¿Por qué el mensaje también? – más que una respuesta esto parecía un análisis. Misaki suspira, no es tonto.

El mayor ríe. Alguien sabe de ellos, que hoy es su aniversario, y no lo ve con buenos ojos. Una corona de flores blancas sólo se ve en los entierros, no en un día tan alegre. Esta persona… quiere muerta su relación.

- Un error es un error ¿Desde cuando tan intolerante Misaki? – pregunta el escritor y el pequeño reniega – ¿O me acusas de haberte comprado una corona de entierro? –

- Tienes razón, debe de ser un error, tú no me comprarías eso -

- El día acaba de comenzar y es uno muy importante – le murmura Usagi al oído sin evitar lamer su lóbulo una vez lo tuvo cerca. Misaki reclama furioso por la manifestación amorosa y se va a terminar de ordenar la casa. Su amante lo quiere, y eso lo hace más que feliz.

- Estaré ocupado un rato, trabajando en mi oficina. Casi olvidaba el último pedido de Aikawa –

- Primero tienes que descansar, no es saludable sobre esforzarse -

- Será rápido, además tengo un reclamo que hacer a la florería. Volveré lo más rápido que pueda – le informa y toma su gabardina marrón y una bufanda.

¿Trabajo? Qué excusa para más mala. No, acababa de regresar de un importante viaje, relativamente estaba de vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso. Pero la excusa lo valía, sí trabajaría, claro que sí, pero no para la editorial, esta vez trabajaría duro para encontrar al maldito, y juraba que lo hallaría así sea lo último que haga.

- Qué te vaya bien – se despide Misaki y, con un gran beso, el escritor desaparece. Tiene unas cuantas cosas pendientes por resolver. Bien, manos a la obra.

-*-

- ¡Un acosador, eso es! – dice furioso Usagi golpeando fuertemente el escritorio en el que se apoya. Ya eran las 9 y 20 de la mañana y hace poco acababa de llegar – Ese desgraciado ¡¿Cómo se atreve a enviar arreglos funerarios a mí casa?! ¡Y para Misaki! No lo tolero más ¡Comienza a hartarme! – se cruza de brazos y se deja caer sobre la silla.

- Quien sea que sea ya debe hartarse – responde un chico de marrones cabellos quien sirve una taza de café – Las flores son caras, no durará mucho a menos que tenga mucho dinero – comenta Hiroki sonando sarcástico. Una idea surge en Usagi, dinero, quien lo acosa tiene dinero. Primera pista.

- Tienes razón, alguien con gustos ostentosos en la capacidad de satisfacerlos – se dice y toma su barbilla – O un chico proveniente de una familia rica -

Hiroki le extiende la taza. Este la toma y la bebe. Están en la oficina de profesores, es pequeña y cálida, acogedora, y a pesar de ser un día no laboral era el mejor lugar para reunirse cuando profesores como el que tenía al frente aún tenían tareas pendientes.

- ¿Quieres que lo vigile no? -

- Quiero información del tal Sumi. Sé que proviene de una familia rica, su padre es escritor y fue uno de los jueces que me otorgó el premio Kikukawa. Me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí -

- Puedo darte su expediente y lo relacionado a sus padres. Será fácil obtenerlo si se lo pido a un profesor amigo del director. Pero habrá que informarle del asunto. Ama los juegos tanto como hacerme enojar, estará feliz de participar -

- ¿Es de confianza? -

- Sí, enseguida lo llamo – responde Hiroki y saca su celular - ¿Aló? Buen día profesor Miyaji, sí, tengo un favor que pedirle… -

La conversación de los profesores se alarga y él se aburre. Mientras tanto, él también haría una última llamada más.

-*-

Estacionó su deportivo rojo en una concurrida avenida. Salió con sus lentes negros puestos y cruzó la calle para no llamar mucho la atención. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba la tienda de flores de donde procedía el arreglo floral. Suspiró ante lo que sea que pueda encontrar adentro y, armándose de valor, entró aparentando estar despreocupado.

- Buenos días señor – dijo un joven muy alto para ser estudiante, de cabellos negros azulados - ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – le preguntó en tono amable.

El escritor afirmó.

- Llegó a mi departamento un arreglo proveniente de esta florería. Me preguntaba quien lo manda -

- ¿A nombre de quién? – preguntó el chico.

- Misaki Takahashi -

El joven buscó entre los papeles del día anterior, parecía demorar pero como no había mucha gente a esas horas de la mañana todo estaba bien. 9 y 45 y él tenía que volver con su amante. Comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Aquí esta, Misaki Takahashi, departamento en la zona residencial. Una corona de flores, mi más sentido pésame señor -

- Debe de haber un error, nadie ha muerto -

- Pues que raro, quien lo manda parece expresar esos deseos. Sin embargo, no hay una firma, no, incluso la boleta es anónima -

- Es necesario que lo recuerde, ese arreglo debe de ser un error. Nadie ha muerto ¿Por qué tendría que recibir esta clase de horrendas decoraciones? -

- El arreglo fue pedido con un día de anticipación por ser tan grande y ostentoso. El viernes a eso de las 7 y 45 de la noche, poco antes de cerrar. Debe de ser una persona ocupada la que lo pidió. Y por las horas… debió de tener urgencia del arreglo -

Bien, más pistas. Primero, que el maldito poseía mucho dinero como para despilfarrarlo y siguiente que era una persona ocupada. Por las horas, intuía que las mañanas las mantenía ocupadas lo que significaba que podía ser un estudiante o un hombre de trabajos. Oh sí, la situación parecía aclararse ante sus ojos ¿Y si era ese maldito amigo de Misaki? Además que el chico era miembro de un club de aguas termales, lo que lo ocuparía hasta la noche. Y, por ser amigo de confianza de Misaki lo más probable era que su pequeño le haya contado de la fecha importante ¡Bingo! Parecía tener todo a su contra pero aún necesitaba pruebas para que el desgraciado pueda ser castigado. Ese Sumi…

- ¿Señor? - le preguntó el chico al ver que Usagi estaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos – El arreglo llegó a las 8 y 42 –

- Si lo sé, estuve presente cuando Misaki abrió la puerta y firmó por el arreglo -

- Entonces no hay nada que hacer. Nosotros solo enviamos flores, es nuestro trabajo ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más? -

- Esto… sí, aún hay algo, pero déjeme ver la tienda antes -

-*-

Un día importante, un itinerario lleno. 10 y 02, ya era algo tarde para todo lo que había planeado. Tenían costumbre pasarla de las mil maravillas en sus días especiales así que manejaría lo más rápido que podía para llegar junto a su pequeño que tanto amaba. Estacionó el auto en el parqueo y tomó el ascensor para subir. La puerta estaba abierta.

- Usagi, ¿Qué sucede? Este hombre dice que tiene órdenes de cambiar la cerradura de la puerta pero tú no has dicho nada -

- Sí, lo llamé cuando estaba camino a la florería, no te asustes, déjalo que haga su trabajo -

- Pero… no me informaste ¿Por qué de pronto cambias la cerradura? -

- Es nuestro aniversario y esa chapa está toda vieja y fea, necesitamos cosas hermosas en un día hermoso – respondió sacándose la gabardina que llevaba.

- Deberías guardar tu dinero para la vejez, morirás sin nada – comentó Misaki molestándose como era costumbre ante el despilfarro de Usagi. Mas era la primera vez que estaba equivocado, lástima que nadie se lo dijera.

- Por qué no mejor dejamos al señor para que termine de hacer su trabajo y nos vamos de una vez – comentó Usagi acercándosele pausadamente y tomándolo por la cintura – Ya que es muy tarde para quedarnos en cama y muy temprano para almorzar porqué no salimos y disfrutamos un poco más de nosotros solos -

- No es apropiado dejar la casa así, con un extraño dentro -

- Es el cerrajero del departamento, no pasa nada, lo conozco desde que me mudé. Pero si lo prefieres, podemos esperar en el auto -

Usagi lo levanta como una princesa, cosa que Misaki detesta y comienza a quejarse, y el escritor ríe burlonamente. Llevándolo hacia el ascensor, espera a que llegue y entran juntos. Están solos y Usagi no pierde el tiempo para darle un apasionado beso. Por la impresión, Misaki lucha contra el amoroso gesto de su amante pero le es imposible y cede. Las puertas se abren ya en el sótano y el escritor lo baja, notando el enorme sonrojo que tiene su pequeño y la erección que comienza a verse en sus pantalones.

Se acercan con cautela al auto, el joven se pregunta a donde lo llevará el escritor.

- Misaki – lo llama el mayor, abriendo la puerta del auto – Feliz aniversario –

El chico ve caer las rosas del auto y está deleita, Usagi siempre sabe como sorprenderlo. Está sin palabras, hay tantas rosas que cubren medio auto. El escritor lo ve ahí, parado y pasmado, y aprovecha para jalarlo nuevamente y robarle otro beso. Misaki corresponde, está muy feliz y sonrojado, es un hermoso gesto el de su amante quien lo ama con locura, y nota como va siendo arrastrado dentro.

Primero la camisa, luego el pantalón y resto de ropa, ya desnudos ambos, comienzan a tocarse apasionadamente, sintiendo en sus narices el delicioso aroma a rosa. Los pétalos tocan sus cuerpos haciéndoles cosquillas, lo que los excita y hace gemir de placer.

- Usagi… - lo llama, rompiendo el beso en el que se encontraban – Gracias -

El escritor sonríe y lo vuelve a besar, estimulándolo en su parte baja. Los gemidos aumentan al igual que el jadeo. Luego de unos segundos, el menor se viene en mano de su amado quien no duda en lamer toda la esencia que quedó entre sus dedos.

El aroma floral mezclado con la del semen.

Esa era la suave fragancia del sexo.

_Lo deja__remos aquí por ahora, siento que me excedí en comparación al capítulo anterior xDDD quien es el maldito acosador?? jajaja alguna idea?? xDDDD Pues Sumi se ve tentadoramente culpable!! Jajaja. La historia se complica poco a poco, y nuestro Misaki aún sin enterarse pero con sus sospechas._

_OK. A continuación los reviews._

**Saeghj**

u_u Saeghj, ciento haber escrito mal los nombres pero realmente no los recordaba con claridad. Además que estaba muy emocionada haciendo un manga donde mi protagonista se llama "Akihito" y, sin querer, quedé adicta a su nombre jajaja. Pido la disculpa pertinente (se que te molesto el error) y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Vi un poco de la serie y creo que ya están mejor los nombres xDDD cualquier cosa siempre puedes corregirme de nuevo jajaja. Cuídate! Y mucha suerte!

**PrincessofDark01**

Laliho PrincessofDark01!! xDDD GRACIAS POR TAN LINDO REVIEW!! Jajaja Tus buenos deseos me motivaron a querer actualizar rápido y espero te haya gustado!! Trato de envolver el fic en un manto oscuro y misterioso y me está costando mantener las personalidades de los personajes. Pero YO LOS AMO! Así que supongo no me rendiré tan fácilmente y continuaré xDDD soy muy terca y persistente.

Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes decirme con toda confianza xDDD adelante! Y nuevamente gracias por el review! Cuídate y mucha suerte!

**Ann Magus**

Misaki!! xDDDD Ya aprendí jajaja. Ann Magus, lo de la inspiración es cierto. Estaba en semana de exámenes finales (importantes) y en cada pausa que daba apoyaba mi cabeza en la computadora (porque estaba estudiando un par de diapositivas) y de ratos se me venían ideas. Ya estaba cansada y me dije: "Bah… si no lo escribí ahora es nunca" Y voila! Salió tan extraño fic jajaja claro que al día siguiente tuve remordimiento y cargo de conciencia porque el examen sí que estaba complicado. u_u Quiero pensar que mis esfuerzos valieron la pena jajaja. Pero casi es vacaciones y por suerte continúo con las ganas de escribir xDDD en parte se debe a los comentarios alentadores como los tuyos. Gracias y mucha suerte! Cuídate! Un fuerte abrazo!

**laynad3**

Arigatou laynad3! Yo también estoy con la misma pregunta… quién es el desgraciado que ha osado mancillar el cuerpo del lindo y tierno Misaki?? Kya!! Hay tantas alternativas que tengo en mente y creo que más o menos sé por donde irá la historia. Quería consultarte algo, crees que es mejor usar villanos (por así decirlo) que ya hayan aparecido en la serie (es decir personajes) o prefieres agregados y nuevos? Como dije, estoy terminando mis exámenes y no he leído fics de Junjou Romantica así que estoy perdida por así decirlo xDDD (agradecería la asesoría).

Gracias por el review! Me alentó tanto! Y no dudes en escribir otro cuando quieras que para eso están xDDD jajaja Un abrazo! Cuídate tanto! Y suerte!

_Creo que son todos por ahora xDDD gracias a todos por sus comentarios y seguiremos adelante!! Trataré de hacerla interesante y de ir resolviendo los misterios mismo Sherlock Holmes. __Cuídense también todos y mucha suerte! Nos vemos el siguiente domingo! Y escriban reviews para saber como voy porque para eso se hace! Para que lo disfruten xDDD._

_Saludos!_

_Suik__a-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

_El 3er capítulo!!_

_Nuevamente gracias por los reviews que dejaron los que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo xDDD se agradecen los comentarios alentadores y los buenos deseos. Les confesaré algo, tenía mis dudas sobre publicar este fic pero por lo visto a algunos les agrada, eso me hace feliz xDDD._

_Esta vez una segunda pareja se incorpora a la trama. Sé que ya se veía venir porque en el capítulo anterior describí al semeru pero no lo nombre xDDD bueno… ya lo confesé, pero será mejor que lo lean para que sea más gracioso._

_Bien__venidos una vez más a esta telaraña! No los distraigo más, DIVIÉRTANSE! Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios y ya saben que las respuestas a los reviews están al último._

_Sin más, he aquí el capítulo 3! U_u Disculpen las demoras… no volverá a pasar xDDD_

**Título:** "Simplemente mío"

**Género:** Amor, acción, drama, suspenso

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Parejas:** (Por ahora)Usagi x Misaki. Nowaki x Hiroki. _Conforme avance la trama aparecerán los demás_

**Resumen de la historia:** Una serie de sucesos repentinos llevan apareciendo desde que Misaki comenzó a trabajar por las noches, durantes sus vacaciones. La incertidumbre invade a Usagi ante la impotencia…"- Misaki es simplemente mío -"…

**Comentarios: **Primeros capítulos lentos y suaves, luego irá aumentando el ritmo y las acciones.

Capítulo 3 "Últimos recuerdos"

Domingo en la mañana. Los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a colarse con avidez entre las persianas cuando un incesante y molesto sonido rompe con la armonía. El primero en detectarlo es el escritor quien, preocupado porque su joven pareja despierte, coge presuroso el objeto y lo apaga.

7 de la mañana en punto ¿Desde cuando se despierta tan temprano un domingo? Esa no era su acostumbrada rutina pero tiene que hacerlo si quiere descubrir quien es el maldito que acosa a su pequeño Misaki. Se destapa con cuidado, trata de no mover la cama, esta desnudo y hace mucho frío. Pasa sus dedos entre sus cabellos en un intento en vano de desperezarse, aún recuerda el fabuloso día que tuvo ayer, sí, ama festejar su aniversario.

Luego de subir al auto y hacerlo con las rosas regadas por doquier, decidieron ir a la zona costera donde comerían langostas y mariscos, claro que él jamás le diría a su inocente amante que aquellas delicias del mar eran el mejor afrodisíaco. Recordaba con alegría la sonrisa del menor deleitándose por tan poca cosa, y sus propios deseos reprimidos por querer hacérselo ahí, sobre la arena. Pero era tanta la gente que iba los fines de semanas que se abstuvo. Después de pasear y comer helados, fueron a una especie de feria ambulatoria que se había instalado cerca en esa época del año ¡Vaya suerte! Porque ahí se divirtieron jugando como niños y se tomaron fotos para el álbum que Misaki comenzó a llenar hace no más de seis meses.

Un día cansado pero feliz. Sumado a la grandiosa noche que había tenido.

Bien, sin pudor avanza rumbo a su baño privado, junto al dormitorio. Lo primero en la lista para consagrar el domingo es tomar una ducha, eso mientras espera por la llamada de su buen amigo de infancia quien le dijo que pasara a recoger los papeles del alumno Sumi a su casa. Debía de presentarse de manera decente.

Entró en la ducha y giró la llave, el agua fría relajaba sus músculos ¡Qué bien se sentía eso! Parecía que de alguna forma el agua se llevaba sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Usagi? ¿Estás en el baño? – escucha de fondo una voz soñolienta y el crujir de la cama. Al parecer el pequeño durmiente estaba despierto.

- Quién más sino yo – responde en tono sarcástico el susodicho – Ven conmigo, el agua le hará bien a tu cuerpo – le recomienda.

- No me tomes por tonto, sé cuales son tus intensiones tras esa falsa amabilidad – dice Misaki acomodándose en la cama – Prefiero descansar un poco más, el clima está frío -

- Holgazán - finaliza Usagi y continúa con lo suyo.

De pronto, el teléfono suena, obligando así al pequeño a levantarse. Vaya castigo divino. Misaki coge una sábana blanca y se cubre, esta desnudo también. Y camina presuroso a la sala.

- ¿Aló? – pregunta tras levantar el auricular y siente como al otro lado de la línea cuelgan – Qué extraño – murmura y gira para volver a su refugio, a su cama.

- ¿Y bien? – cuestiona Usagi parado con solo una toalla en la cintura.

- Colgaron – responde el menor. El escritor lo piensa unos segundos, no, no podía volverse un paranoico o nada parecido ¿Cuántas veces le ha sucedido eso antes? Varias, y jamás le tomaba importancia. Con más seguridad, acaricia los cabellos de su amante y sonríe mirándolo, tan dulce, tan frágil que por momentos tiembla de solo pensar en perderlo. Es tiempo de volver para culminar el baño, tenía asuntos pendientes.

Por otro lado, Misaki está parado, anonadado, Usagi no lo ha cogido ni le ha insinuado nada, solo tocó sus cabellos y se fue. Cierta parte de su ser está decepcionado porque se ha dado cuenta que el escritor desde que volvió de Inglaterra actúa raro, aunque lo niegue. Tantos sucesos, tantas confusiones en tan poco tiempo lo preocupan. Pero no se deprimiría por eso, no después del gran día anterior. Y recuerda la cantidad de fotos que sacó e imprimió camino a casa. Mira de reojo la mesa, las había dejado ahí al volver, pero no las ve.

Se acerca con curiosidad, nada ¿Dónde estarán? La mesa está junto a los sillones, quizás resbalaron y están tiradas. Se agacha un poco más, no las ve. Y sabe que no descansará hasta encontrarlas.

Usagi entra a la ducha cuando siente mucho silencio en la habitación, entonces sale y busca a su amante con la mirada ¿No regresó Misaki a la habitación? Sale a inspeccionar, no está, como lo suponía ¿Dónde se había metido? Regresa a la sala, mirando todo detenidamente cuando ve algo levantado y moviéndose despacio. Se acerca un poco y se sorprende ante el panorama. Allí, frente a él, está su amado chico a gatas buscando algo debajo del gran sillón. Como parece no alcanzar, su pecho está casi pegado al suelo y sus caderas muy levantadas. Lo que Misaki ha olvidado es que está apenas cubierto por una sábana bastante transparente, siendo así un blanco fácil y dulce manjar mañanero.

El escritor sonríe ante sus cada vez más extraños pensamientos, ese chico sí que sabía como volverlo un pervertido.

- Qué extraño – murmura Misaki enderezándose un poco y rascando su cabeza en señal de incertidumbre – Estoy seguro de que Usagi las dejó ahí -

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el mayor rompiendo el encanto de la escena ante sus ojos – Qué perdiste esta vez -

- Las fotos que tomamos ayer ¿Las recuerdas? – dice Misaki inspeccionando otra vez debajo del mueble - Las dejamos sobre la mesa porque tú estabas deseoso de hacerlo lo más rápido posible -

- Pues tú también parecías muy entretenido con mis caricias – se defiende el mayor.

- ¡Estamos hablando de las fotos, no cambies el tema! – el pequeño está exaltado ¿Qué no comprende cuan importante son para él esos pedazos de papel? Y le enfada las palabras burlonas de su amante. Tuerce su boca, conteniendo la ira y se gira para dar la espalda – Las seguiré buscando… tú termina de ducharte -

El escritor se mira rápidamente ¡Está aún con una toalla en la cintura! Ríe por dentro.

- Y tú deberías terminar de vestirte, no es que lleves mucha ropa que digamos. Si continúas en el piso pescarás un resfriado -

Misaki se mira y se sonroja ¡Una sábana! Acaba de darse cuenta de su estado y se ruboriza.

- Encontraré las fotos y luego iré a vestirme. Además quiero usar el baño así que ¡Más te vale apresurarte! – replica agitado por el esfuerzo producto del grito. Prontamente se da cuenta de que ha subido el tono, no está bien, Usagi no tiene la culpa de que las fotos hayan desaparecido – Lo siento – se disculpa - Será mejor que te obedezca – y se para sin levantar la mirada del suelo, está triste.

- Ya aparecerán – trata el escritor de animarlo - Creo que tomaste más con tu celular ¿no? –

- ¡Claro, por poco y lo olvido! – dice Misaki más contento y va corriendo rumbo a la habitación de ambos. El escritor sonríe, pequeño idiota, ¿No recuerda que tienen la memoria de la cámara? Pero Misaki siempre será así, despistado y descuidado. Sin más por hacer en la sala, retoma su camino a su baño personal. Antes de entrar mira por última vez a su pareja que… ¿Está agachado con las caderas en alto otra vez? No dios, eso era jugar sucio, simplemente tentador ¿Porqué recordaba haber visto esta escena antes?

- Y ahora qué – pregunta apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. El menor murmura un par de cosas y se rasca la cabeza.

- Mi móvil… no está -

- ¿Buscaste bien? ¿En el velador? ¿Bajo la almohada? -

- Hasta debajo de la cama, no está. Y yo recuerdo haberlo dejado junto a la lámpara de aquí – señala el velador y tactea sobre la superficie de madera – Y lo peor del caso es que espero una llamada importante -

- ¿Llamada de quién? – pregunta el escritor con tono inquisidor.

- De mi jefe, en el trabajo ¿Te mencioné que estoy trabajando en las noches? -

- Me lo dijiste por teléfono cuando estaba de viaje – Usagi camina dentro del cuarto y se sienta sobre la cama. Todavía está cansado. Mira de reojo a su pareja que no deja de buscar el maldito aparato, suspira harto de la situación que vive ¿Desde cuando su vida se había vuelto tan pesadamente misteriosa? – Mejor ya déjalo, te compraré otro, ahora ven aquí – le dice palmeando el lugar libre de la cama junto a él.

El menor suspira cansinamente y accede al pedido. También comienza a hartarse de las desapariciones.

- Esto es muy extraño ¿No lo crees así Usagi? – comenta mientras Usagi se tira de espaldas a la cama abrazando a su pequeño con un brazo y con el otro jugando con sus cabellos - Las fotos… recuerdo claramente que las dejamos en la mesa. Y mi móvil… es como en una película de terror, las pruebas del crimen van desapareciendo sólo que… por las pruebas que hasta ahora han desaparecido parece que el único crimen es estar juntos -

Usagi abre los ojos de par en par ¿Por qué Misaki siempre acierta en sus conclusiones? Y sabía la respuesta, porque lee muchos mangas. Sin embargo, era cierto, desaparecían las pruebas de su amor, las fotos, el móvil, sumado al horrendo arreglo que llegó a su casa y la mala experiencia con el desgraciado que entró. Todas señales que manifestaban descontento con su relación.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir lo más que pudieron para quedarse así un buen rato, ¿Cómo ese desgraciado sabía que habían dejado las fotos sobre la mesa? Fue apenas ayer que sucedió, ni siquiera hubiese tenido tiempo para revisar la casa y arriesgarse a que alguien lo vea ¡El maldito tenia que estar espiándolos para ver cada movimiento que hacía! Sí, era lo más seguro, además de contar con un acceso seguro que le permitía entrar y salir de la casa como si fuera propia. Ya que para llevarse el celular de Misaki había que ser rápido porque ante cualquier movimiento o ruido cualquiera despertaría.

- Mierda – murmura el escritor saliendo de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Su amante lo mira con malos ojos, sorprendido.

- Qué pasó – pregunta y por instinto se acerca más al escritor. Usagi está pálido como nunca lo ha estado - ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Quieres descansar? – pregunta pero el mayor sin perder tiempo se le avienta encima, tumbándolo en la cama y comenzando a besarlo con desesperación. El pequeño está asustado y trata de sacárselo pero el otro pesa más y es más fuerte.

- ¡U-usagi, ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?! – reclama pero nadie lo escucha.

El escritor continúa repartiendo caricias por su cuerpo, induciéndolo a tener sexo como siempre lo hace y eso porque tiene miedo, un fuerte miedo, pánico al pensar que puede despertar sin su pequeño por culpa de ese maldito. Ese desgraciado que está casi seguro que los ve y escucha, y ahora sospecha que entra y sale cuando quiere… a ese idiota le demostraría quien manda.

- Misaki es mío – dice en tono serio, disolviendo el apasionado beso en el que se encontraban. El menor gime de placer ante el sexo violento que experimenta porque es excitante y le gusta.

- Eres un engreído – responde como puede el susodicho, sin evitar proferir más de un gemido producto de la estimulación en su parte baja que está recibiendo. Usagi ríe con una sonrisa chueca, la última frase no iba para él, iba para el desgraciado que los escuchaba. Y lo enviste con fuerza sin prepararlo mucho.

Misaki se queja por el dolor pero se acostumbra con rapidez a la sensación. El placer es más fuerte. El escritor por su parte está muy metido en sus pensamientos asesinos… ese maldito… ya averiguaría quien es, lo juraba… y se vengaría por todo lo que causaba.

-*-

8 y 30 de la mañana. Mizaki estaba nuevamente dormido y es que el sexo violento siempre lo agotaba de sobremanera.

Usagi metió su mano al bolsillo en busca de sus cigarrillos ¡No, ya no había ni uno! Pasó una de sus manos por entre sus cabellos, era un adicto a la nicotina cuando se preocupaba. Saldría a comprar una cajetilla para calmar su nuevo estrés, pero antes… tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Vistiéndose rápido con apenas ropa interior y un pantalón, salió rumbo a la sala para usar el teléfono fijo. Marco el número que ya sabía de memoria y que se volvía importante con cada día que pasaba.

- ¿Aló, Hiroki? -

- Qué sucede ahora Akihiko, es temprano -

- No es temprano, es la hora de tomar el desayuno a menos, claro, que recién hayas despertado y eso porque estuviste "entretenido" toda la noche con tu amante -

- ¿Llamaste para controlar mi vida sexual? -

- Mas bien para hablarte de la mía ¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí? -

- El profesor Miyaji dice que la tendrá el lunes. No es tan fácil sacar esa información, puede meterse en problemas serios -

- Y qué me dices de pagar por los papeles -

- No es posible ¿Qué crees que todo lo soluciona el dinero? También existen peores crímenes como acoso sexual, pedofilia y tráfico de información personal a la que nos exponemos como docentes al querer ver esos papeles -

- Entonces es imposible, gracias por intentarlo -

- No dije eso, espera hasta el lunes ¿Quieres? Qué impaciente… -

- Estarías peor si este fuera tu caso, pero tendré que obedecerte. Al menos sé algo más del maldito ese -

- ¿A favor o en contra? -

- A favor de la búsqueda, en contra de nosotros. Nos está espiando, sabe qué hacemos y creo que nos ve -

- ¿Cámaras escondidas? No es un reality show, es costoso -

- Lo que aumenta mis sospechas sobre ese chico Sumi; de clase, adinerado y acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere. No es más que un engreído que cree tener una piel de oveja puesta -

- Ok, ok, ya entendí. Los papeles lo más pronto, le pediré una vez más a Miyaji y él dará la última palabra. Luego no habrá más objeciones. Por lo pronto llama a un especialista para que limpie la casa, por precaución. Y tendrás que decirle a Misaki -

- No se lo diré -

- ¿Y buscarás una nueva excusa como "día hermoso, hagamos un viaje" para ausentarse ambos hasta que todo termine? No me hagas reír -

- Gracias por la sugerencia, aún no sabía como sacarlo -

- Estás loco, deberías advertirle, así aprenderá a ir con cuidado por las calles -

- Yo lo protegeré, si es necesario lo entregaré todo en su momento con tal de que él esté a salvo -

- Qué poca fe le tienes al muchacho, ya hablaremos después, Nowaki ha despertado, puedo oírlo -

- Entiendo – dice Usagi y deja el auricular. Segundos pasan y la sangre comienza a hervirle, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién dijo que el amor era siempre rosa? Y armándose nuevamente de valor coge el teléfono. Si necesitaba un detective, conocía al mejor de todos.

-*-

- ¿Quién era? – pregunta una voz ronca de recién levantado - ¿Otra vez Akihiko Usami? -

- Sí, sí, ya te dije que es un tonto que sólo alardea de su romance con su amante -

- Aún así está bien – dice Nowaki bostezando con cautela y encaminándose a la cocina por su desayuno - ¿Huevos o tostadas? -

- Ambos – responde Hiroki sentándose en la mesa de la sala, cogiendo el periódico que diariamente llega a su puerta.

- El ser amado es lo mejor que a cualquiera puede pasarle, el recibir gestos de amor, regalos, buena compañía y preocupación lo valen - comenta mientras vierte un chorro de aceite en la sartén.

- Esta bien para las chicas, nosotros somos hombres, no necesitamos de esas cosas. Además no ha todos los hombres les gusta recibir chocolates, caramelos y flores, va contra su orgullo masculino -

- Supongo que siempre habrá uno. Hablando de eso, ayer llegó un tipo a la florería molesto por un envío que llegó a su casa -

- Te dije que siempre hay uno que no quiere esas sandeces -

- Pero estaba molesto porque llegó el envío equivocado, le mandaron en su aniversario una corona de funeral y un mensaje de pésame. Qué fea broma -

- ¿Aniversario ayer? – se preguntó Hiroki dejando de lado su periódico. Si no más recordaba, Akihiko acababa de celebrar su aniversario. No, una coincidencia.

- ¿Y… qué más pasó? -

- No mucho, al final lo olvidó y compró rosas. Sin embargo, luego miré la boleta y parece que el arreglo no estaba registrado en un principio -

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó de pronto exaltándose y parándose. Debía de actuar con calma, con normalidad.

- Es que los arreglos como esos son pedidos con anticipación porque son trabajosos y las flores difíciles de conseguir, además de que el cliente deja el 50% del pago. Sin embargo, ese pedido fue hecho con un día de anticipación y sin registrar dinero dejado. Hace pensar que alguien de la tienda lo puso como un envío personal para que no se lo cobraran -

- ¿Insinúas que alguien de la tienda mandó a hacer la corona? -

- Por la fecha, hora y día… sí. Incluso no tiene firma, es anónimo. Es un envío fantasma – dice y comienza a reír – Listo, huevos y tostadas ¿Deseas té? -

- ¿Eh? Sí, está bien lo que quieras pero antes cuéntame más del pedido -

-*-

9 en punto y el carro deportivo rojo ya está listo para partir.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte en casa hoy? – pregunta Misaki mirando fijamente a su amante que está sosteniéndole la puerta del auto - Mírate, estás todo cansado y yo también. Vamos Usagi, recapacita -

- Ya te dije que es un hermoso día como para desperdiciarlo así porque sí. Pasaremos la noche en un hotel lejos de aquí, a manera de vacaciones -

- Siempre y cuando recuerdes que el lunes en la noche tengo trabajo que hacer. Promete Usagi que volveremos pronto -

- Sí, lo haremos – responde el escritor cerrando la puerta del copiloto y dirigiéndose a la maletera del auto. Casi lo olvida, su laptop, en estos casos era mejor llevarla, en caso de cualquier cosa – Vuelvo en seguida, olvidé algo -

El menor asiente y bosteza. Usagi aprovecha y corre hacia su departamento. Ahí, sobre su escritorio en su oficina está la máquina prendida. Se acerca con cautela ¿No la había apagado? No, una vez más no lo quiere creer y trata de pensar en otra cosa pero algo lo incomoda, algo parece faltar ¿Sus íconos en el escritorio han disminuido? Mira rápidamente la pantalla y… ¡Mierda! ¿Las fotos de Misaki donde están? Las busca con desesperación ¡Y tanto que le habían costado tenerlas! Se muerde el labio inferior de impotencia.

Pero no perderá el juicio. Levanta la cara y busca la cámara fotográfica que usó el día anterior en su aniversario ¿Dónde la había dejado? ¡A sí, en su maletín junto al cable USB! Lo saca con cuidado, rogando porque no haya desaparecido ¡Bingo! Ya la encontró y está feliz de tener el recuerdo de sus días con su niño aún intacto, ese idiota no era tan astuto que digamos.

Corre escalera abajo y se disculpa con su pareja por la demora. Al menor no parece importarle y vuelve a bostezar. Usagi abre la maletera una vez más y pone la laptop con cuidado, es mejor llevar la cámara adelante. Entra en el auto y se acomoda el cinturón de seguridad ¡AL FIN SOLOS!

- Toma esto, cuídalo mucho por favor – le dice el mayor extendiéndole la cámara a Misaki, si el desgraciado piensa borrar sus hermosos recuerdos con su pequeño, él crearía aún más hasta tener tantos que nada ni nadie puede desaparecerlos. El pequeño la acepta gustoso y la prende para verificar si tiene baterías. 15 minutos pasan, el escritor aún no decide a donde ir y Misaki sigue examinando la cámara en un molesto silencio.

- Usagi… ¿Cómo tomaremos las fotos si les has quitado la memoria? -

El auto se detiene en seco y hace un estruendoso sonido con las llantas que provoca que los cuerpos dentro del auto se sacudan con violencia. El escritor suda frío y casi arrancha el aparato de las manos de su amante.

- Imposible… - murmura sudando frío, examinando también el aparato con cautela.

- No, muy posible ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente? Y para empeorar las cosas mi celular no apareció. Parece que no habrá más fotos de nosotros por ahora – agregó Misaki tras suspirar, posando su cansada vista en las afueras de la ventana.

Este último comentario hizo estremecer al escritor, pero no, ¡Hay una foto! Y es…

Sus manos tiemblan y no quiere que su acompañante lo note. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y repite en su mente "Atraparé al culpable, atraparé al culpable" y aprieta el objeto con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos por la presión ejercida.

Esta asustado. No había otra explicación. El maldito sí que es astuto.

Y esta es otra razón para que su pequeño no se vea involucrado en el caso.

- Misaki… - lo llama en un susurro.

- ¿Qué sucede Usagi? - pregunta el menor arqueando una ceja, el escritor se ve pálido nuevamente.

- Te amo… y por eso, siempre te protegeré - susurra y lo abraza fuertemente, dejando caer la cámara en el piso del auto.

- Eso ya lo sé ¿Porqué de pronto me lo dices? Estás raro Usagi… me das miedo… - le dice pero el mayor no reacciona, solo lo abraza con más fuerza y esconde su rostro en su hombro derecho.

En el piso del auto, con la lente boca abajo, se vislumbra una luz que parpadea constantemente. En la pantalla se puede apreciar a una joven pareja masculina, un chico universitario de marrones cabellos y un escritor que rodea los 30 sonriendo tranquilamente mientras comen copas de helados en un elegante restaurante. En la parte superior, la foto está titulada con letras rojas que dicen "La última cita".

- Te amo tanto Misaki… - repite el mayor y lo besa.

El universitario no responde y se deja llevar por su fogoso amante.

Sólo por esta vez, seria condescendiente.

_Siento las demoras del capítulo pero tuve ent__regas finales que se comieron mi tiempo como nunca u_u además que tenía la mitad del capítulo hecho y no recordaba que poner xDDD._

_Esto será todo por ahora xDDD gracias a los que me dejaron un review! Realmente son motivadores y me ayudan a ponerle ganas y rapidez a los capítulos (al menos los hago con una sonrisa en la cara xDDD) __y prometo tratar de ser constante, o sea, cada domingo una publicación (perdón si no es menos tiempo pero a veces el tiempo falta). Gracias nuevamente! No olviden mandar sus comentarios._

_Y ahora a responder reviews! _

**PrincessofDark01**

Hola PrincessofDark01!! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto leer este capítulo jajaja a mi me encanta escribir así que estamos a mano xDDD aunque te confesaré que a veces me trabo yo sola y termino borrando muchas páginas porque siento que me extiendo más de la cuenta o me concentro en cosas irrelevantes jajaja y creo que es porque antes escribía en la sección Kyou Kara maou y me dedicaba a la comedia xDDD. Es un gran cambio para mí el drama… pero (entre nos) es mi género favorito (me parece que así los personajes pueden darse cuenta más rápido de sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando los meto en grandes aprietos donde termino no sabiendo como sacarlos :s). Gracias por tan lindas palabras!! Y gracias por ser una de las primeras que siempre me dejas un review!! (Soy muy detallista así que me percaté casi al instante de tu review, arigatou T-T, me hace feliz). Cuídate mucho!! Y espero que sigas comentando conmigo!! Fuera de eso, prometo no demorar otra vez en publicar, porque el siguiente capítulo va en la mitad y quisiera escuchar de opiniones como la tuya para completarlo jajaja. Nos estamos escribiendo!! Suerte!!

**Ann Magus**

Jajaja Ann Magus, yo también creo que todos los personajes calzan con las pocas pistas del acosador xDDD y es que me he dedicado a dar pistas bastante generales (que no comprometan a nadie) porque aún tengo mis dudas sobre quién puede ser el verdadero maldito jujuju pero ese era otro de mis más grandes secretos así que tú shhh xDDDD jajaja tengo mil y una dudaaaaa, sé que si elijo mal el fic se malogrará y no quiero decepcionar a nadie ya que es mi primera vez con Junjou y aún no leo ningún otro fic (necesito más tiempo, buaahhh lloraré xDDD). Saltando de tema… lo que mencionaste de un buen fic con un personaje inventado me llama mucho la atención porque tengo que agotar toda mis posibilidades (siento ser tan molesta con esto _ perdón!!), me dirías por favor el nombre del fic o la autora?? Quiero terminar la historia y comenzar con buenos fics jajaja si me los recomiendas quedaré profundamente agradecida!! Wii!! Seguiré tus consejos sobre el acosador, todo lo que pusiste es muy cierto y me has dado luces a decidirme por quién sera… sí!! Me acabo de iluminar xDDD creo que ya tengo algo más para el siguiente capítulo!!! Muchas gracias por el review! Espero comentes conmigo siempre que puedas y gracias!! Los reviews motivan a los escritores jajaja xDDD Cuídate y muchas suerte en todo!!

**Keremi**

Hola keremi!! xDDD gracias por animarte a comentar conmigo jajaja ansiosa?? xDDD al menos conseguí uno de los objetivos del drama, meterlos en esta historia de manera que sientan a los personajes como sus hijos xDDD jajaja yo los siento asi, y cuando les hago algo malo pido perdón a Kami-sama para que en el manga nunca les pase estas cosas jajaja creo que ya me volví locaaaa!! Fiebre Junjou :p. Por el acosador no te preocupes, no pienso hacer la historia muy larga por cuestión de tiempo y porque quiero terminarla xDDD es mi meta personal trazada. Bueno, mucha suerte! Cuídate mucho y continúa comentando por favor! Tus palabras me animan jajaja. Nos estamos escribiendo!

**.fan**

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! .fan, es el cerrajero!! Le has acertado!! xDDD jajajjaa… no mentira u_u eso era broma pero jajaja me sorprendió que lo acusaras así, tan pronto xDDD y es que si no es él tiene que ser el gasfitero o el cocinero o el peluquero?? xDDD o quizás son todos confabulados para hacer más deliciosa la historia xDDD. En fin, sí que me reí mucho con tu review jajaja y gracias por decirme que está bien escrita, espero que realmente sea así, trato de usar un tono en presente para que las acciones suenen como de momento y que ustedes al leerla puedan imaginar mejor que todo pasa en ese momento que lo leen pero yo estoy acostumbrada a escribir en pasado xDDD así lo he hecho siempre y creí que, quizás, la historia no estaba tan bien escrita y tú me dices esto… oh!! Me haces feliz TTwTT jajaja muy feliz!! Bueno, ya sabrás a su tiempo quienes son los malo y los buenos, paciencia no más, escribiré más rápido xDDD. Mucha suerte en todo!! Te me cuidas y no dudes en comentar conmigo otra vez xDDD me encantaría seguir escuchando tus análisis (el cerrajero!! El cerrajero!!)

Hola ! Con respecto a lo que mencionas en el review, déjame comentarte algo que ya había dicho antes (en el 1er capítulo creo). Quise hacer este fic desde hace creo… año y medio, pero no con Junjuo Romantica, no sabía que serie o manga usar, sólo sabía que éste sería el tema y que lo desarrollaría con todo el material de acoso que encuentre. Lo comenté con una amiga por msn, cabe resaltar que es muy fanática de gravitation y lee mucho más fics que yo (como habrás notado, no leo muchos u_u siento mucho eso). Entonces con ella hicimos una lista de los más obvio que pasa en esta clase de situaciones-acoso, o sea se empieza con lo pequeño: flores, regalos, dulces, acercamientos, mensajes en las paredes, fotos, etc. Luego, desaparición de cosas importantes: fotos, recuerdos, regalos de aniversarios, etc. Quisiera continuar con la lista pero delataría mis intenciones (TT-TT lo siento!!). Como dije, no leo muchos fic hace ya bastante tiempo; sin embargo, ella sí lo hace así que puede que haya tomado referencias, pero no tengo como confirmarlo, fue hace mucho tiempo. Por el fic que mencionas… la verdad prefiero abstenerme (por ahora) de leerlo porque si lo leo siento que tomaré muchas más referencias (porque éste también es un acoso). De todas formas, gracias por tu comentario!! Y quisiera pedirte un favor aprovechando tu nobleza, avísame si encuentras más actos similares, solo quiero divertirme y escribir, todo en paz, jajaja xDDD. Gracias por el review y cuídate mucho!! En serio gracias!!! Terminaré el fic y leeré el otro que dices xDDD es un hecho!! Mucha suerte!! Nos estamos escribiendo!

**Diva**

Kyaaaaaa Diva!! Usagi es sumamente Hot!!! Wow!! Jajaja a mi me encantan las escenas candentes entre ellos pero aquí no puedo poner muchas T-T es por el tema que se desarrolla aun que siempre busco la manera de meter los lemons entre la inseguridad de escritor y la duda del pequeño Misaki jajaja, bueno, ni tan pequeño xDDD es mayor que yo así que yo sería un minúsculo ser al final jajaja. Creo que Usagi solo compite en perversión con Yuki Eiri así que, es cosa mía o todos los escritores son unos pervertidos?? Pero ups!! Lo acabo de recordar!! Yo temporalmente soy una!! Jajaja esto solo confirma mi hipótesis juju xDDD Bueno, ahhh tranquila, tranquila, ya aparecerá el acosador y todos lo odiarán! (a tirarle piedraaaaas!!) Jajaja, cuídate mucho, no dudes en comentar de nuevo xDDD y mucha suerte!! Nos estamos escribiendo!!

**La Dama Arual**

Gracias por las palabras alentadoras La Dama Arual!! Te contaré que tenía mis dudas antes de publicar la historia y es que tampoco quiero dejarla en la mitad ni nada, odio los fics inconclusos aunque también tengo algunos de los míos por ahí en la mitad jajaja así que me prometí no dejarlo esta vez!! No!! Lo continuaré porque este manga me arrastró desde el 1er capítulo que vi en el anime xDDD si, vi en anime antes que el manga pero me nivelé pronto xDDD. Agradezco que te esté gustando el tema, intento tener a la gente en suspenso porque así es más divertido xDDD aunque supongo Usagi escribiría algo 100 veces mejor!! xDDD. En serio crees que los diálogos están a la medida?? A mi me parecía que en el 1er capi metí muy poco y en el segundo aumenté más pero siempre intento que digan lo necesario porque luego los capítulos exceden y se torna todo tan aburrido que temo que la deje de interesarse en la historia u_u eso me quitaría las ganas de continuar escribiendo. Bueno, gracias por las palabras tan alentadoras!! Me hace feliz escuchar que la redacción es buena y no hay mucho OCC (no quiero llegar a que los personajes se salgan de sus personalidades). Mucha suerte!! Nos estamos escribiendo!!

**laynad3**

Shhh laynad3! No spolees más jajaja, lo tenía como posible solución importante porque sería más lógico que vayan por la persona conocida en el mundo del espectáculo y no por el ordinario pero Misaki es realmente lindo!! *o* así que he ahí el coflicto jajaja xDDD pero déjame decirte que aún así creo que meteré un personaje nuevo por ahí, quizás no en el siguiente capítulo pero sí en el 5. Te agradezco que me digas que entras aquí para leerme, es una razón más para actualizar seguido todos los domingos en la mañana jajaja trataré de ser disciplinada en el horario xDDD. Y, retomando lo que mencionas, Sumi acosaba a Usagi en la serie, lo que puede ser una pista para encontrar al desgraciado!! Enlaza… Usagi ya cree que es Sumi, los lectores lo niegan porque persigue a Misaki pero esto no es nada seguro, todo puede girar siempre 360 grados jojo ;) así que… nos vemos! Escribe pronto! xDDD y no te puedo decir más porque terminarías desenredando mi madeja (miau!). Jajaja cuídate! Nos estamos escribiendo!!

**Florangel**

Arigatou florangel!! TTwTT como ya he mencionado, temía que la narrativa y los diálogos se salieran de la serie y se convirtiera todo en un OCC pero son comentarios como los tuyos los que me dan confianza para continuar jajaja xDDD. Espero solo que no se vuelva pesado porque el tema tendría que serlo xDDD ya que se basa en acto, actos y más actos jajaja espero no te aburras!! xDDD y continúes mandando más reviews tan alentadores como este! Cualquier cosa, queja, etc, sabes que puedes comentarla con total normalidad xDDD después de todo, es bueno saber los errores de uno para mejorar de paso jajaj xDDDD ya que esto se hace sin fines de lucro ni nada lo menos que puedo ganar es experiencia y un buen recuerdo jajajaj. Nos estamos escribiendo! Cuídate mucho y mucha suerte!! Nos vemos!

**Sha-Lin**

Hola Sha-Lin! Jaajaja me alegra que estés sacando tus conclusiones xDDD y me dices que es de la familia Usami jojojo quién podrá ser?? Todos parecen ricos, guapos y muy obsesionados por Misaki!! Wii!! Como dices!! Usamonas en acción jajaja. Ya, sin más rodeos, dime de quién sospechas!! Quiero saberlo!! O Por favro!! Me muero de l curiosidad xDDDD sii?? Me lo dirás?? Jajaja espero sea así, quizás le aciertes… quizás no pero también me encantaría que me des las razones por las que sospechas de esta persona para complementar mi historia jajaa quizás use tus razones para engañar a los lectores jaajaje eso me ayudaría mucho! Cuento contigo! xDD. Bueno, muchas gracias de todo corazón! Me emociona que te guste mi historia! Wii!! Y quiero terminarla pronto!! xDD para que se descubra todo jajaja. Nos estamos escribiendo, mucha suerte en todo!

**Angeles**

Angeles, HOLA!! Jaajjaa me alegra que te guste la historia!! xDDD gracias por las palabras alentadoras que me ayudan a continuar con la historia. Hablando de eso… preguntaste cuando la continúo no?? Pues los domingos trato de publicar en las mañanas porque no quiero que pase mucho tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, cosa de que no se olviden de los actos, acosos, dolores de cabeza, etc xDDD y puedan seguir la historia con claridad en todo sentido jajajaj xDDDD. Gracias por el review y espero te animes a dejar otro en el siguiente capítulo!! Me encanta oír opiniones como la tuya xDDD. Ya, sin más cuídate mucho y suerte en todo! Nos vemos hasta el domingo! Y perdón por esta vez!! La demora jajaja será la primera y la última xDDDD

**NekoCeres  
**

Hi NekoCeres! Claro que la continúo! xDDD jajaja todo sea por los hermosos reviews que he recibido en esta oportunidad xDDD gracias de todo corazón y en serio que me hace feliz oír que les gusta el fic u_u me hace querer llorar TTwTT pero de felicidad xDDD jajjjaaj. Sólo recalcar las gracias por las palabras alentadora y por favor! El siguiente capítulo está casi terminado salvo por pequeños detalles así que a no desesperar y seguir leyendo! Que la historia acaba de empezar! xDDD jajajajaja, mucha suerte en todo! Nos estamos leyendo jajaja espero que me escribas también xDDD, comentando si te gusto o no, que estuvo bien y qué mal xDDD solo de referencia xDDD jaaja suena como una misión espía jajajaj xDDD. Mucha suerte!!

_Aquí acaba este capítulo! Solo agregar que se animen a dejar sus comentarios que solo les toma un minuto de su tiempo. Bueno, yo estoy casada, ha sido un día duro y es de noche u_u. Hasta la siguiente entrega! NOS VEMOS PRONTO!_

_Suika-chan  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuarto capítulo!_

_Hola otra vez! Antes que nada… mil disculpas a los lectores!! Estoy muy atrasada así que daré mis razones al final del fic. También agradezco que hagan divertido subir los capis por los hermosos y alentadores reviews que me animan y me ayudan a publicar con alegría! xDDD Realmente gracias! Sin más demoras, a leer!_

_Una nueva pareja comienza a tener protagonismo jajaja ese Nowaki tiene información muy importante!! .!! Aunque nuestro Hiroki no está del todo seguro. Y por lo pronto aparece Miyagi con su extraordinaria habilidad de poder sacarle información al director que tiene una deuda con él. Ya no les dijo más xDDD mejor._

**Título:** "Simplemente mío"

**Género:** Amor, acción, drama, suspenso

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Parejas:** (Por ahora)Usagi x Misaki / Nowaki x Hiroki. _Conforme avance la trama aparecerán los demás_

**Resumen de la historia:** Una serie de sucesos repentinos llevan apareciendo desde que Misaki comenzó a trabajar por las noches, durantes sus vacaciones. La incertidumbre invade a Usagi ante la impotencia…"- Misaki es simplemente mío -"…

**Comentarios: **Primeros capítulos lentos y suaves, luego irá aumentando el ritmo y las acciones.

Capítulo 4 "Viaje al infierno"

11 y 42, casi mediodía y el calor acumulado en el carro comienza a sentirse.

- Usagi… ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta el menor de los presentes sintiendo ya incómodo el abrazo que le proporcionaba su pareja.

- Solo déjame quedarme aquí a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario – responde el escritor apretándolo aún más hacia su cuerpo. El contacto entre ambos se volvía doloroso, Misaki intentaba alejarse lo más sutilmente que podía pero el otro era fuerte.

- Podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo que quieras pero que sea en otro lado, no en mitad de la pista – comenta el pequeño escuchando las bocinas de los enardecidos conductores tras suyo que comienzan a insultarlos. Había tráfico por su culpa - ¿Te parece si conversamos en otro lado? – sugiere sintiendo como por fin su amante lo deja y se acomoda el cinturón de seguridad.

El escritor en total silencio arranca a mucha velocidad y gira en una de las esquinas más cercanas. Su expresión permanece fría y su ceño se frunce un poco, gesto que no pasa desapercibido por su copiloto.

¿A dónde iban? ¿Para que? ¿Por qué? Eran una de las pocas interrogantes que Misaki tenía en la cabeza. Sin embargo, a veces era mejor esperar en silencio.

-*-

El chirrido de las llantas al frenar inesperadamente se hace presente provocando que los que yacen dentro de un lujoso auto deportivo rojo se balanceen bruscamente.

- Llegamos – informa el escritor quitando el pie del freno y soltando el timón al cual agarraba con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Llegamos? – repite su acompañante limpiándose la tira de baba que comienza a escurrirse desde la comisura de sus labios rumbo al piso. Se había quedado dormido ¿Dónde demonios está? – Usagi… ¿Qué hora es? -

- Mediodía – responde el susodicho mirando rápidamente su reloj de pulsera. Seguidamente, sale del auto con cuidado y se dirige a abrir la puerta de su amante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tan grande y radiante que Misaki teme por tan extraños cambios de humor en el mayor ¿Desde cuándo Usagi era bipolar? Ah si, desde que comenzó a hacer "lo que quería". Pero está feliz después de todo y le devuelve la sonrisa igual de radiante y tranquilizadora. Es bueno que se mantenga como siempre.

El escritor le extiende con galantería una mano para ayudarlo a bajar. Con cuidado, el menor desciende sin evitar sonrojarse, las atenciones de Usagi son vergonzosas pero también es de mala educación rechazar los gestos amables del prójimo (Takahiro se lo enseñó) así que termina sucumbiendo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta Misaki levantando la cabeza y mirando para todos lados totalmente desubicado.

- Aviones, jets, helicópteros, no es que estemos en el carrusel del parque de diversiones – responde Usagi abriendo con las llaves la maletera del auto y comienza a sacar el poco equipaje que había (su laptop).

- ¡¿Qué hacemos en el aeropuerto?! – pregunta de pronto el menor casi gritando y llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes. Lo acaba de notar, está en la gran entrada del aeropuerto internacional de Narita donde ya hay una fila de taxis y demás vehículos detrás de ellos esperando por que el deportivo rojo salga.

- Qué más sino es alistarnos para salir del país en un viaje – responde el mayor ya listo y encaminándose hacia las puertas corredizas de vidrio, dejando al universitario atrás.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Salir del país?! ¡¿Aviones?! ¡¿Parque de direcciones?! ¡¿Disneyland?! ¡No quiero ir a los Estados Unidos! – Misaki mira a todos lados sin salir de su asombro pero su amante parece ignorarlo, encaminándose hacia adentro - ¡Alto ahí! – grita mientras corre, tratando de alcanzarlo. Odia su manera impulsiva de actuar - ¿No crees que es muy precipitado salir así sin más? -

- Tienes razón, debo comprar los pasajes Premium y no los económicos. La comida suele ser de mejor calidad y…-

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Y deja de hacerte el idiota! –

Usagi está muy molesto y tiene tanto que decir, tanto veneno por escupir pero sabe a ciencia cierta que su pequeño no tiene la culpa y que no está enterado del peligro en el que ha comenzado a vivir. Su duro semblante comienza a ablandarse nuevamente ¡No explotará! Control… solo control…

– Tomemos un descanso – dice de pronto visualizando una banca vacía y deteniéndose junto a ella. Con cuidado coloca el equipaje y mete intuitivamente la mano al bolsillo. Cero cigarros, ¡Rayos! - Necesitamos descansar un poco después de todo lo que está pasando últimamente. Creo que Francia estaría bien, me gusta la vista que tiene la Torre de Tokio y la fresca brisa así que con la Torre Eiffel debe de ser igual ¿Qué opinas tú? -

- ¡No quiero ir ni a Francia ni EEUU ni Inglaterra ni a ningún lugar fuera de Japón! Si es para descansar ¿Por qué no vamos a una provincia cercana? Descansemos en las playas de Okinawa o visitemos los santuarios de Kyoto, Nagasaki también está bien o Hiroshima y sus museos ¿Por qué tendríamos que salir del país? Y no tengo pasaporte ni equipaje -

- Olvídate de eso, compraremos lo que falte en el camino. Y por el pasaporte… - mete la mano al bolsillo y saca un tarjetero guinda – Lo pensaba guardar como secreto hasta tu cumpleaños pero veo que esta es una emergencia – le muestra el pasaporte claro que con un foto de Misaki que él mismo escogió producto de algo llamado "influencia más dinero", que da como resultado un sinfín de caprichos satisfechos para el joven escritor.

- ¡Usagi! – le grita el muchacho y las personas cerca voltean al ver a la revoltosa pareja, todos ríen y Misaki baja la cabeza totalmente sonrojado (como un niño pequeño). El escritor suspira y cierra los ojos, ignorarlo es fácil.

- No sé de que va todos estos caprichos últimamente pero prometiste que estaríamos en casa el lunes por la noche ¿Lo recuerdas? No me importa gastar mi domingo contigo a condición que cumplas con ello -

- Lo prometido, prometido está. Un día es muy poco para salir de Japón, bien Misaki, qué propones para nosotros -

- Ir al sur del país, al santuario de las aguas termales. El vapor hará que estés más tranquilo -

Usagi lo piensa detenidamente, quizás es mejor seguir los consejos de su pequeño y porqué no mimarlo de vez en cuando. Ya han estado ahí antes y sabe que mucha de la diversión del viaje se debe a su estado de ánimo, sus ganas y su energía, cosas de las cuales carece en estos momentos ¿Era su imaginación o sus razones eran muy egoístas? Pero bah… estaba cansado, no quiere pensar en nada.

- Decidido. Quédate aquí esperando que voy a hablar con la recepcionista de vuelos. Cambio de planes – dice Usagi parándose de pronto y dirigiéndose a la muchacha. Misaki lo mira desde lejos, quiere alcanzarlo pero al ver a la fémina tan feliz al hablar con su amante se arrepiente – Usagi estúpido… no deberías darle alas a que se ilusione… - murmura frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué planea el escritor? No lo sabe pero tiene miedo de imaginarlo. Siente unos pasos aproximarse, alza la cabeza y ve al escritor todo sonriente seguido por un conductor.

- ¿Vamos Misaki? – le pregunta haciendo un ademán con la mano (demostrando que tiene las llaves del auto) y vira, comenzando a caminar sin esperarlo. El conductor las toma y hace una reverencia, luego se va en dirección contraria a la pareja y desaparece.

- Usagi… - murmura el menor aún molesto, odia esa actitud altanera y la gran impresión que causa en los presentes, quienes lo miran asombrados por su estirpe.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta el escritor sonriendo.

- Cállate, no tengo ganas de escucharte – le responde Misaki sin salir de su asombro ¿Por qué de pronto toma la defensiva? Ni él mismo se entendía, pero de seguro la culpa era una vez más del escritor.

-*-

12 con 5 minutos y un chico de marrones cabellos se pasea por los alrededores de una residencial que apenas conoce con la dirección que busca en mano. Parece perdido pero antes de caer en pánico pregunta al casero por el departamento de un conocido suyo. El hombre de edad le señala el elevador que facilitará su tarea. Quinto piso, segundo departamento, ya lo tiene. Agradece y se va, su semblante se ve preocupado.

Una vez en el piso correcto, se encamina a la determinada puerta y toca el timbre, conoce al dueño y teme porque éste comience a molestarlo como tanto ama hacerlo en la universidad.

- ¡¡Kamiyou!! – grita el enérgico dueño aferrándose a su invitado quien con una mueca de molestia lucha por no protestar, no obstante, se rinde rápido y estalla en gritos.

- ¡Profesor, sabe que odio que me abrace! – reclama furioso, dando saltitos de cólera.

- Ya, ya, conozco bien la razón de ello pero tu NOVIO no se enterará jamás de esto así que estate tranquilo jajaja – le dice su mayor y no lo suelta. Hiroki sigue reclamando, se llevan muy bien, cuando el sonido de la puerta azotando contra el marco resuena y un molesto chiquillo apenas estudiante de preparatoria aparece con una expresión de profundo odio.

- Sigan – dice sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. El invitado lo mira con curiosidad ¿Acaba de salir del apartamento del profesor Miyagi? El dueño de casa se espanta y lo suelta a la velocidad del rayo. Qué curioso… alguien que puede controlar al tan molesto profesor aniñado.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Shinobu, él viene a hablar conmigo. Vuelve a dentro -

- ¡Si te incumbe a ti entonces a mí también! – le dice el menor con la mirada seria y lo toma del brazo, viendo amenazadoramente al recién llegado. Hiroki retrocede un paso ¿Quién demonios es éste niño engreído?

- Ciento esto Kamiyou, pasa por favor – lo invita Miyagi haciéndole un gesto con la mano a lo que el menor lo golpea con fuerza en el estómago.

- Gracias – dice el profesor y entra temiendo por su puesto, sí, lo acaba de recordar, él es el hijo del director de la universidad donde él trabaja y si no se llevan bien puede terminar de patitas en la calle. Niños engreídos… por eso los odia… entonces ¿Cómo Miyagi soportaba salir con ese mocoso? Ah, pero ese no era su problema.

- Bien Kamiyou, ¿Algo para beber? - Comenta el dueño de casa sentándose en un sillón de la sala. Shinobu lo imita y se aferra a su brazo, sin dejar de ver con malos ojos al otro profesor.

- Es una visita rápida, debo ir a comprar comida para el almuerzo - responde el recién llegado sentándose frente a su mayor.

- Oh, y eso porqué – pregunta Miyagi cruzando las piernas y encendiendo un cigarro con cuidado.

- Conoces el asunto, te hablé de ello por teléfono. No me hagas repetirlo por favor – comenta Hiroki señalando con un gesto de la cabeza al mocoso engreído. Miyagi lo entiende casi al instante, son por los papeles del alumno Sumi y la extraña situación que vive el escritor Akihiko Usami y su amante. Kamiyou no quiere que Shinobu se entere y lo comprende. Tendrá que respetar su decisión.

- Es momento que te vayas Shinobu – le dice de pronto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nada de eso, yo acabo de llegar y él…! -

- Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto, no lo hagas más difícil. Dijiste que no te entrometerías en mi trabajo. Él es también profesor en la universidad así que déjanos solos -

Shinobu quiere responder pero se queda mudo, si es de la universidad ni modo, era el acuerdo al que habían llegado para que él se pueda quedar en casa y, por tanto, no puede oponerse.

- Confío en ti Miyagi – dice el menor antes de salir por una puerta azotándola en el transcurso. El dueño suspira hondo y el invitado lucha porque no se le escape una carcajada. Jocosa pareja hacen.

- ¿Confío en ti? ¿Es acaso una comedia amorosa? – pregunta Kamiyou con tono de burla manteniendo su semblante serio.

- ¿Celos? – revierte la situación el mayor sonriendo animoso al ver que su acompañante se enoja – Dejemos este tema por ahora, no tengo ganas de hablar de él ¿Y bien? ¿Me explicarás porqué tan interesado de pronto en el tema? Creo que eso fue lo único que no quisiste contarme por teléfono ninguna de las veces anteriores -

Kamiyou baja la cabeza quedando en total silencio. Recuerda la última vez que le habló, ya le había dicho porqué investigaba a Sumi, su relación de amigos de infancia con Usagi y su nuevo labor como "cuidador" de Misaki. También le había pedido que por favor lo ayudara con esto de proteger al universitario. Sin embargo, Miyagi que lo conoce desde ya tiempo sabe que él no hace esta clase de cosas sin algún beneficio ¿Quién arriesga tanto su vida por un amigo? O sea, todos saben que están lidiando con un posible ladrón, asesino, secuestrador, etc. ¿Dónde quedó el profesor prudente, inseguro y miedoso que era? Temía decir la verdad…

Mientras tanto, un joven de castaños cabellos se encontraba con la oreja bien pegada a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo más que podía, no es que desconfiara de su amante, más bien desconfiaba del acompañante recién llegado de éste. Lo había visto un par de veces antes, siempre en situaciones afectivas con Miyagi, por lo cual lo odiaba.

- Tú conoces mi situación actual – dijo Kamiyou entrelazando sus dedos – Mi trabajo y… como vivo -

- Claro, hemos sido colegas por años – respondió el mayor entendiendo qué se refería a su amante del mismo sexo, el muchacho alto de ojos celestes – Y déjame agregar que no me incomoda -

- Entonces está de más decir que yo… yo…- Kamiyou nunca fue bueno expresando con palabras lo que siente pero esta vez es necesario. Toma aire y lo dice de una – Yo lo amo – Miyagi efectivamente ya lo sabía, por lo que extiende su mano y la posa sobre sus cabellos, despeinándolos.

- Lo sé, y me alegra que sea así, continúa por favor -

Por otro lado, Shinobu está boquiabierto ¡Ese desgraciado! Venir a SU casa para confesarle a SU amante que lo ama con locura no está bien visto por él. Quiere golpearlo hasta que se arrepienta por meterse con pertenencia ajena pero en el fondo está dolido, muy dolido porque el aún más idiota de Miyagi parece estar feliz con todo lo dicho ¡Frustración!

- Nowaki consiguió información del asunto desde el trabajo, parece que ha investigado por propia voluntad y eso me preocupa, no quisiera que se entere de esto, no él -

¡Bingo, Shinobu lo tiene más que claro! Ese maldito… ¡Tiene una pareja y le está sacando la vuelva con SU Miyagi! Es justo la clase de hombre que detesta, que aborrece.

- ¡Maldición! – murmura mientras aprieta los puños con cólera profunda - ¡Maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN! – replica cerrando también los ojos.

- Mm… te comprendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría que Shinobu supiese de esto, pero ¿Qué hacer? En tu caso, por lo que sé, se enterará tarde o temprano, será mejor que le hables del tema - comenta el mayor mirando un punto blanco en el techo.

- Si se lo digo me obligará a dejarlo, me seguirá a todos lados y no podré encontrarme contigo como la otra vez. Una molestia total. Por eso, quiero avanzar lo más que pueda y encontrar al maldito con las manos en la masa. Y solucionado, así las cosas volverán a la normalidad -

Shinobu está perplejo, acaba de comprender todo. Ese maldito tiene un amante el cual lo engaña con otro y él, en venganza, utiliza a Miyagi para pagarle con la misma moneda. No lo puede creer, y el idiota que se presta para tremendo enredo que ni siquiera le incumbe. No quiere oír más, suficiente por hoy, hablará con su amante luego y, en caso de no querer informarlo de todo, tomará sus propias medidas. Y así, el estudiante se va furioso a la habitación que comparte con su pareja para esperarlo.

Miyagi está feliz de que su colega quiera proteger a aquel que tanto ama, y se siente igual. Si Shinobu supiese de todo y su vida corriese peligro lo más probable es que él haga de todo para salvarlo, para que permanezca a su lado por siempre.

-Me alegra que ésta sea tu razón Kamiyou, entonces te ayudaré también. Por los papeles de Sumi… enseguida los traigo, están arriba en mi recamara, discúlpame unos minutos –

- Adelante – dice el menor y gira su vista a la ventana. Nowaki… de verdad lo ama.

El mayor está feliz, esta silbando una canción cuando ve la puerta semiabierta de su dormitorio. Le parece extraño pero le resta importancia. Ingresa con cautela y ve a su amante en una esquina de la cama, mirándolo con ojos fieros llenos de ira.

- ¿Te sucedió algo malo? – pregunta Miyagi mientras se acerca a su escritorio y saca un folder Manila.

- ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntármelo? Mejor responde ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas engañándome? ¿Es divertido burlarse del ingenuo Shinobu? -

- No entiendo de qué hablas. Me preocupas -

- ¡Eres un descarado! ¡¿Pensabas ocultármelo por siempre?! ¡Te oí, fuerte y claro! ¡A ti y a tu conversación con el otro profesor! -

Miyagi está perplejo, entonces está enterado de todo el asunto del secuestrador y los acosos a Usagi y Misaki. Y comprende su reacción, preocupación. También está feliz de que se preocupe por él pero aún así le parece muy exagerada la reacción. Aunque es tierna.

- Lo siento, pensé que era mejor para ambos que no te enteraras, pero si ya lo sabes entonces solo queda decirte que vayas con cautela, aunque no es algo que te involucre directamente -

- ¡¿Ir con cautela?! ¡Lo dices para que el amante del profesor no se entere! ¡Eres un caradura, un bastardo! ¡Está en su derecho saberlo! ¡Te odio Miyagi ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera?! –

- También creo que Nowaki debería saber pero Kamiyou no lo quiere así. Déjalo, él sabrá lo que hace -

- ¡Miyagi…. Tú…! – exclama Shinobu y no puede contenerse más. De un rápido movimiento se levanta de la cama y le da un puñetazo a su amante. El mayor levanta la cara confundido, dejando caer lo que traía, y ve como las lágrimas caen por su sonrosado rostro producto del llanto – Te odio… ¡Te odio tanto! – le grita y toma cualquier chaqueta que ve cerca y sale corriendo.

El profesor quiere seguirlo pero los papeles están todos regados en el suelo. Suspira cansinamente y toca su mejilla la cual palpita mucho. Duele.

Las escaleras suenan por culpa de las pisadas fuertes. El invitado que reside en el hall voltea asustado y ve al estudiante de antes bajar a poda prisa limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa.

- ¡Espera Shinobu! – se escucha desde lo más alto de la casa, era una voz gruesa que tanto conocía.

- ¡Cállate, no quiero oírte mentiroso! – replica el chico pasando de largo, girándose a ver al invitado con la más dura de las miradas.

Kamiyou traga duro y escucha cerrarse con fuerza la puerta de la entrada. Segundos después baja Miyagi con una mano en la mejilla y la otra en la cintura.

- ¿Pasó algo? – pregunta asustado.

- No estoy seguro pero duele, ah – gime mientras se toca la parte dañada.

- Te ayudo, traeré hielo – dice Kamiyou a lo que el mayor agradece y se sienta en el sofá ¿Qué acaba de suceder? No lo entiende bien pero espera que su pequeño regrese pronto.

- Aquí tiene ¿Necesita otra cosa? -

- Creo que es todo. Gracias -

- Sonará extraño pero yo sí necesito algo, que te vayas por favor. Tienes los papeles así que desde ahora… mantenme fuera de esto -

Kamiyou asiente y se acomoda la gabardina que llevaba puesta, ya hablará con más calma con el mayor, cuando todo esté más tranquilo.

- De todas formas muchas gracias por tu ayuda… si es por el niño, no te involucraré más, conozco el peligro al que lo expondrías –

- A veces creo que la imprudencia de Shinobu me costará muy caro; por ello prefiero alejarlo de todo. No me mires mal –

- No importa. Adiós – y despidiéndose, Kamiyou avanza a paso bastante rápido.

"Shinobu, actúa con cordura" repite una y otra vez el Miyagi juntando sus manos frente a su rostro. Aunque no lo demuestre, lo ama mucho también.

-*-

Una, una en punto de la tarde y un nuevo programa en la radio llama la atención de Misaki quien ya cansado de contar autos, faros, perros y pájaros, se concentra en ignorar a su amante que en todo el trayecto que llevan no ha dejado de tararear canciones infantiles.

- ¿Opera? Desconocía la afición de los japoneses por esa música ¿No es agradable escucharla? - comenta el menor alejándose 20 centímetro de su amante. Continuaba molesto porque éste se había puesto la gorra que le regaló su hermano por su cumpleaños. Aunque prefería disimular que no le importaba realmente.

- Da igual si les gusta la opera, el tecno, el pop o el country. Yo prefiero las canciones alegres de niños. Las letras son simples y profundas – responde el escritor mirándose por el espejo retrovisor y acomodándose el gorro.

- Si, claro. Como en "los pollitos dicen" que te enseñas las onomatopeyas. A mí me gusta las zarzuelas y el teatro griego ¿No lo aparento cierto? Es por mi nii-san que de menor se relajaba con esa música antes de entrar al semestre de exámenes finales -

- "Takahiro y sus mil secretos", lindo título para mi siguiente novela -

- Prometo no leerla -

Usagi está muy atento a cada acción del más pequeño, aprovechando cada descuido para tocarlo o besarlo. Una nueva oportunidad se le presenta. Viendo a su presa sumergida en algún pensamiento poco importante se acerca con destreza acorralándolo lo más que puede. Misaki nota la cercanía de su amante y casi por inercia intenta retroceder topándose con el fondo del auto. Sin salida.

- No te vez en una situación favorable. Siento lástima de lo que podría pasarte - comenta con tono malicioso el escritor.

- Deja de jugar así, sabes que lo detesto – se queja el menor cuando un brusco movimiento del auto provoca que Misaki caiga sobre su amante.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta el universitario.

- Un camión se cruzó en nuestro carril. Lamento lo sucedido – responde el conductor.

- Te perdonaré esta vez porque me has dejado en una posición bastante agradable - dice Usagi riendo estrepitosamente como si hubiese ganado un premio o algo parecido. El conductor los mira por el espejo retrovisor y sonríe ante las "dulces" manifestaciones de amor, lo que lo distrae varios segundos. Ya retomando su vista en la vía, nota tardíamente que el camión de antes se detiene abruptamente y sin previo aviso, lo que lo obliga a girar el timón lo más que puede hacia la izquierda.

La pareja se asusta mucho ante las violentas sacudidas que reciben y, casi por inercia, Usagi toma a Misaki de la cintura y lo abraza fuerte utilizando su cuerpo como amortiguador para disminuir las posibilidades de que su pequeño se lastime. Un último grito se escucha antes de un BOOM que los deja atónito.

El auto se acaba de estrellar.

La capota del auto se levanta y el humo sale inundando de inmediato los interiores del vehículo. El escritor se levanta y ve como su acompañante tose y gime por la incomodidad que siente.

- Mierda – murmura cargándolo y dirigiéndose a la puerta derecha, la cual patea con odio hasta romperla.

- U-usagi… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – le pregunta el universitario sobándose los ojos que comienzan a lagrimear.

El mayor está a punto de responder cuando se gira para ver al chofer. Una mueca de asombro se vislumbra en su rostro ya pálido por lo que sus ojos presencian.

- ¿Usagi? – lo llama Misaki sintiendo como una mano del susodicho se poza en sus ojos - ¡Déjate de juegos por favor! ¡No puedo ver! -

- Eso intento – responde Akihito colocando el cuerpo que cargaba contra su pecho – Confía en mí y no mires. Ambos somos lo suficiente grandes y maduros como para saber a lo que me refiero. El accidente… parece haber sido bastante fuerte y… prefiero que no veas -

Misaki reflexiona en silencio y comienza a comprender. Oh no… el chofer entonces está… ¿herido? ¿Lesionado? O quizás… ¿Muerto? Teme ante ésta última posibilidad. Con miedo, toma la mano que antes tapaba sus ojos y la trae hasta su pecho, aprisionándola con fuerza.

- Confío en ti y sólo por eso no miraré – le dice bajando la mirada tristemente. El mayor lo abraza y le agradece en susurros tiernos y aliviantes. Las sirenas suenan y los paramédicos llegan. Los bomberos bajan con sus mangueras e intentan disipar el humo que no deja de salir y las ambulancias se alinean tras una cinta amarilla que dice "No pasar".

Caos, miedo, desesperación.

Todo pasa frente al universitario quien aún con los ojos cerrados cambia esa gama de ruidos por las dulces palabras que susurra su amante cerca de su oído para tranquilizarlo…

"Gracias Usagi"

-*-

Un taxi se detiene frente a un conocido departamento del cual un profesor de literatura baja. Una vez fuera y el auto ya lejos, se dispone a entrar en su "hogar, dulce hogar" donde espera con ansias descansar.

Sube las escaleras como acostumbra y mete su mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina para buscar las respectivas llaves que necesita. Bien, todo está bastante tranquilo y es que es domingo a la 1 y 15, de seguro las demás familias de los otros departamentos están almorzando.

Ya frente a su puerta entra y ve todo oscuro, lo que significa que su amante aún no llega de trabajar.

- Estoy en casa – dice despacio y se saca los zapatos en la entrada. El viaje le ha dado mucha sed así que se decide por ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua. Ya dentro oye un ruido ensordecedor que proviene de su habitación compartida - ¿Nowaki? – pregunta pero no oye respuesta. Ello lo asusta.

Camina un poco hacia el origen del ruido pero el miedo le impide avanzar con rapidez. Sí, está asustado, y sus cualidades de hombre inseguro y precavido no le ayudan en esta situación.

- ¿Hay… alguien ahí? – pregunta al tiempo que coge un cojín y una linterna cerca. De nuevo no hay respuesta – Mierda – murmura y apenas girando la perilla de la puerta de la susodicha habitación, la patea al tiempo que alumbra cada rincón.

Nada a la derecha, nada a la izquierda. Nada…. Nada, nada, nada y nada.

Sólo un gran desorden.

- Entonces… - la situación lo asusta cada vez más ¿Es su imaginación o le está sucediendo lo mismo que ha Akihito? Pero es un poco diferente ¿Desorden? Mira con más detenimiento y efectivamente, toda la ropa está tirada e incluso algunos cajones se encuentran entreabiertos dejando ver sus contenidos también revueltos.

Suspira hondamente dejando caer la linterna que trae. Comienza a sentirse enfermo ¿Por qué el problema del escritor tenía que afectarlo así? Es Usami el afectado siempre ¿Por qué ahora él también se ve involucrado? ¿Es que acaso poseía algo que el desgraciado quiere? Y si lo tiene ¿Qué podría ser? A lo mucho tiene los papeles de Sumi que Miyagi le a dado pero… fuera de eso… o podrían ser… ¿Los papeles de Sumi? ¡Los papeles con información valiosa y privada! Se los acaban de dar y… ¿Y si el maldito no sabe que recién los tiene?

- Entonces es eso – dice sintiendo que debe volver a la sala que es donde los tiró para reemplazarlos por la linterna y el cojín pero no quiere verse involucrado en más problemas así que se echa en la cama a descansar – Si… ese maldito verdaderamente los quiere… será mejor que los tome y nos deje en paz – susurra mientras busca el reloj de pared con la mirada. Domingo, 1 y 25 ¿Ya no debería estar Nowaki con él?

- Ya llegué – dice alguien entrando desde la puerta principal, quitándose los zapatos.

- Bienvenido – responde el profesor. Hablando del rey de Roma…

- Gracias por esperarme para almorzar jaja – dice el estudiante mientras camina rumbo a su habitación - ¿Prefieres comida casera o salir a la calle? -

- Da lo mismo, lo que tú elijas está bien -

Nowaki agradece feliz y prende la luz.

- ¿Buscabas algo? - pregunta de pronto algo sorprendido.

- S-sí, unas… unos papeles de la universidad que son sumamente importante. Luego recordé que los había guardado en la cómoda -

- ¿Entre mis cosas? Porque déjame decirte que la mayoría de pertenencias en el suelo son mías. Ropa, accesorios, hasta mis papeles de la florería -

Kamiyou mira sorprendido el desastre y sí, tiene razón de quejarse. El 85% del desorden es de él.

- Yo… lo lamento mucho – se disculpa el mayor parándose de la cama.

- Ya lo ordenaremos juntos. Sólo recuerda que yo también tengo cosas importantes que se pueden perder así que la siguiente vez que quieras buscar algo ten mucho cuidado. Menos mal que no tocaste esto – dice el menor tomando una chaqueta del perchero y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo - ¿Lo ves? Este USB contiene información de la florería súper importante ahora que el sistema está infectado por virus -

- Podrías explicarlo mejor – pregunta Kamiyou más como una orden que como otra cosa ¡¿Información importante?! El desgraciado no iba tras él, sino tras Nowaki.

- Soy el encargado de cuadrar la caja en la florería, además de tener que hacer el inventario de lo que falta y por ello necesito saber información privada de los clientes como su nombre, dirección, motivo de envío, etc. Me gusta avanzar en casa lo que puedo así que había copiado lo que necesitaba en este USB y justo esa tarde en el sistema entra un virus que lo borra todo. Jajaja, tuve suerte ¿No lo crees? -

El profesor está asombrado ¡Van tras su amante! Y se siente preocupado… muy preocupado… y después de haber escuchado lo que Usagi le ha contado desde que regresó de su viaje… quizás esta vez están en problemas.

La florería… el envío de flores que le llegó a Usagi es una pista para encontrar al maldito… y si iba tras el USB quizás, sólo quizás, es porque dejó alguna clase de pista que lo delataría.

-Entonces… ¿Rompiste también la ventana mientras buscabas tus papeles? –pregunta de pronto Nowaki mirando de frente.

¿Ventana? Hiroki sale abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Como había permanecido en penumbras en la habitación no lo había notado y se sorprende ¡La ventana! Está apenas el contorno con pedazos quebradizos ¿Qué pasó?

- T-tuve un ataque de furia – miente controlando sus reacciones delatoras e incertidumbre a flor de piel. No quería contarle la verdad para que no se viera más involucrado… Ahora sí comprendía a su amigo de infancia al mentirle a Misaki. Quizás era mejor culparse de esto y que todo acabe.

- ¿Por casualidad no tiraste un ladrillo? -

¡¿Un ladrillo?! Eso ni siquiera había en su casa ¡¿Ladrillo?! La situación se tornaba peligrosa…

- ¿Por qué mencionas de pronto ese objeto? -

- Porque mientras venía un ladrillo casi me cae en la cabeza. Supuse que era de alguna construcción cercana pero no vi ninguna. Así que eras tú… mi propio amante. Menos mal que aún soy joven y tengo buenos reflejos -

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpa Hiroki como si verdaderamente él hubiese sido – Se me resbaló mientras lo apoyaba en la ventana y… el ruido me asustó. Lo lamento -

- Un accidente es un accidente. Agradezcamos que nada malo pasó -

El mayor sigue pensando en lo ocurrido. Ladrillos… ¿Por qué un ladrillo? Hasta se tomaron la molestia de traer el objeto tan pesado. Él o ellos… querían matar a Nowaki por la información valiosa que poseía.

- Mierda – murmura y sale corriendo rumbo al primer piso. Una pista, debe de haber algo en el ladrillo roto. Una vez ya abajo mira los finos retazos partidos y tal y como pensaba, hay un mensaje en los fragmentos internos que apenas pueden leerse – Si es una especie de prueba lo conseguiré – se dice comenzando con el rompecabezas.

Por Nowaki… haría de todo para protegerlo.

Sólo espera maldito… y ya verás.

-*-

1 y 30.

Una joven pareja permanece aún abrazada mientras un silencio nada incómodo los invade. Cada uno reflexiona lo que acaba de vivir y porqué no admitirlo, están asustados.

- Disculpe la interrupción pero… ¿Puedo hablar con alguno? – pregunta un policía.

- Claro – responde Misaki disponiéndose a levantarse pero Usagi se lo impide.

- Yo iré – casi ordena el mayor mirando al policía que no deja de observarlo con una cara nada agradable ¿Lastima? No, debía de ser su imaginación.

- ¡¿Pero… yo también?! – se queja el estudiante.

- Está bien con solo el señor Akihito Usami – le dice el policía a lo que Misaki aprieta los puños y se sienta en silencio en el piso, donde antes ambos estaban.

- Volveré enseguida, no hagas nada que pueda empeorar la situación – le dice su amante mientras le toca los marrones cabellos con total dulzura. El menor asiente y se deja mimar.

- Bueno… por favor sígame – le ordena el oficial y el escritor es guiado unos metros más allá. Lejos de su pequeño – No sé si sea porque es una figura pública, porque es un famoso escritor o por simple envidia pero, lamento tener que informarle que el accidente fue provocado –

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunta Usagi más que sorprendido.

- Una bala atravesó la llanta izquierda delantera del auto, provocando que cuando el chofer gire hacia esa dirección pierda el control del vehículo como es el caso y… de origen a la mayor desgracia. Lamento tener que informarle esto pero es necesario, para que vaya con más cuidado. Y también… -

- ¿Hay más? -

- Es que... si la bala hubiese dado en la llanta trasera pues… hubiese ocasionado giros en campana y probablemente antes de chocar con el muro hubiese impactado contra el mismo camión por la parte derecha. Y usted hubiese muerto. Menos mal no pasó nada así. Nos vemos -

- S-sí – asiente el escritor y siente más miedo que antes. Alguien quiere acabar con él… verlo muerto… muerte a Usagi…

- N-no… lo creo – se dice y aprieta sus puños con fuerza. Antes de regresar con su pequeño tiene que calmar su miedo o lo preocupará más.

-* -

Está cansado y sus manos ya duelen producto de los finos retazos de ladrillo que se meten como espinas entre su piel.

- Al final sí era un mensaje – murmura sonriendo – "Sabemos lo que tienes" – repite y no soportándolo más cae rendido sobre sus brazos – No tenía que ser así… no tenía que ser así…- repite lamentándose por su desgracia.

Ese desgraciado… va tras Nowaki también, quien se involucró producto de su prevención.

- No es justo… - se dice mientras unas golpea el duro suelo con fuerza. Finas lágrimas se posan en sus orbes pero el profesor lucha porque no caigan jamás. Ese maldito… no le dará el gusto de verlo desesperado y sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Hiro-san, corriste muy rápido, apenas pude seguirte el paso! – replica una voz desde atrás cansada por la corrida que ha dado, apoyándose en sus rodillas para descansar y tomar aire.

El mayor gira la cabeza y observa detenidamente a la persona que yace metros tras suyos… su amante, aquél que ama incondicionalmente. En ese momento cierra los ojos y hace una promesa que sólo él es capaz de cumplir.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta el estudiante al verlo tan callado. Kamiyou sólo se levanta y tras juntar las manos patea con todas sus fuerzas los retazos de ladrillo que tanto le costó juntar.

- En la mejor de las condiciones – responde con una sonrisa decidida.

Ya con una nueva meta en mente dará su 120%.

Qué todo sea por quien ama.

_Hola otra vez xDDD __Antes que nada pediré las respectivas disculpas por la demora esta vez sí muuuuuy larga. Ahora Estoy de vacaciones así que avanzaré el fic hasta marzo casi semanalmente y si aún no está concluido veré como consigo el tiempo para esto jajaja. Bueno, como me dijeron que esta prohibido responder a los reviews en el mismo fic… mini-raje de personajes!_

_Este Shinobu sí que es muy ingenuo jaja eso me parece súper tiernooo!!! Por eso lo amo tanto xDDD__. Siempre creí que en la serie podían explotar más la personalidad tan temperamental de este chico *o* por eso lo metí en mi enredo a mi manera aunque aún no se sabe que va a hacer pero… como adelanto diré que no es de los que cruzan sus brazos a esperar y hará un par de cositas que lo meterán en un nuevo enredo y todo por CELOS._

_El siguiente es… Nowaki!! Él está muy metido en el problema por el puesto que posee en la florería. Lo triste hasta ahora era que Hiro creía ser la razón por la cual su amado está siendo atacado pero no. Como adelanto diré que si acosan a la pareja Romantica, la Egoist está casi amenazada. Y la Terrorist aún permanecerá en banca quizás hasta el sub siguiente capítulo._

_Bueno, es todo por hoy creo u_u lamento la demora y__ espero les guste este capítulo que lo hice un poco más largo que el resto como disculpa aunque temo que he perdido el hilo de algunas cosas. Ya volveré a leer mis capis para actualizar mejor y más interesante. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su review!! Que tanto ánimo me dan! Mucha suerte en todo y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega xDDD._

_Mucha suerte en todo._

_Suika-chan_


End file.
